Plot twist
by MFMG
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but Lincoln's secret could blown all his relatives and friends minds to outter space. I got this idea after watching some deviants on the web, everything is explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

The corporation arrived at Royal Woods right before Lincoln and his friends got in middle school, and in just three years has helped this little city to grow into a relatively big city. Big and tall buildings could be seen on the streets, and new buildings were under construction everywhere. The corporation crown jewel was its research facility in the city's center where students from any grade were very welcome to pay visits with their schools. Lincoln himself went once with his friends, but a little accident with some secret research made him feel very sick for a few days. The corporation "helped" him, in exchange to keep quiet about what happened. There's no need for people to know that a twelve years old kid had an accident in their "most secure" facility.

But not everything was good, a growing city brings a lot of chances, most of them good, for good people that are looking for a job, a house, a family, you know, the usual. But, as they say in the movie, "there are men that just want to see the world burn" and as the city grew, the crime rate did as well.

Royal Woods was still a beautiful glowing city, but its glow and beauty was fading away, little by little. But there was still hope, and a ray of light on the streets, trying to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, three years later, we find a 15 years old Lincoln Loud finishing with his summer job as caddy in the Royal Woods county club, he as his friends and classmates, all of them teenagers now, need money for their stuff and when they asked their parents for money, they, as the good an lovingly parents they are, gave them the best fatherly advise ever "GET. A. JOB." **(A/N: Best advise ever, seriously. If your parents told you this, they truly love you, believe me.)**

Lincoln could easily ask his dad for his waiter job at his restaurant, but after two summers working there, he decided to try something new for his own, and his previous experience as Lori's caddy helped him, just today he got $500.°° for a single day, and that was just the tip "pretty good day" he thought putting the money on his wallet after helping his last costumer to put his golf sticks on his limousine's trunk, -Have a good day sir.- he told his costumer.

-Thanks kid, this is for you, you helped me a lot, this was one of the best games I've played in a long time. -The man said giving him $300.°° in cash.

-Thanks a lot sir. -Lincoln thanked him and the man left in his limousine.

Lincoln was leaving the county club on his bike, when he saw someone he has known since kindergarten and smiled at the view, then he frowned when he saw two guys chasing her and got a bad feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan Jameson grew to become a really beautiful girl, like all the girls in her school, she was pretty popular and not just for her looks, her competitive attitude and bravery, her good and caring personality turned her in all girls best friend, and all boys "desire" but she didn't seem to want to date anyone, she has rejected Rusty more times that any student could count.

Today, she was walking home after working in "Lynn's table" restaurant, one of the most popular restaurants in Royal Woods, wearing her white and red striped waitress outfit, today was a good day for her, she got her paycheck along with the tips, and she finally got enough money for that dress she wants so bad, and the best part is that tomorrow is her free day, so she can go to the mall and get the dress, but after a couple of blocks walking, she got aware that someone was following her and got nervous, she increased her pace and noticed that there were two, no three of them, she turned to the left and noticed another one joining them, all of them men, she got in an alley, just to find a fifth guy in front of her, throwing kisses at her. One of them grabbed her by the arm from behind and she turned to slap him straight on the face, making him release her, she then kicked another one on the knee and started to run, but they soon reached her and pinned her against a wall.

-No, no, please no. -She begged with her face against the wall. -Take my purse and leave me, please. -

-That was the plan at first cutie, but after what you did to me, you need to learn some respect. -The leader said groping her butt and lifting her skirt, he smelled her hair. His fellas laughed.

-No, please, pretty please, just take the purse and leave me. -she begged again.

-I don't think so cutie, but don't worry, I'm going to be very gentle, but I can't say the same about my frie… -He didn't finish his sentence because something grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from her like if he didn't weight anything.

-OH NO! IT'S HIM! -one of them yelled while all of them took their knives and some pipe tubs to defend themselves from their attacker.

Jordan turned to look inside the alley, and saw one single guy fighting the whole gang with his bare hands, he got some hits from the pipe tubes and some punches, but he still fought them all at once and was knocking them one by one. The last one of them hit him in the head with a pipe tube from behind -You know! I REALLY HATE SPIDERS! -he said getting ready to hit him again but the guy threw him something sticky from his hand and glued the guys hand and pipe to the wall.

-Well. Spiders don't like you either. -he said and threw that sticky stuff again to the guys mouth to shut him off before he said something else. He then turned to the girl. -Are you ok? -he asked her and she nodded, then her knees weakened and she fell to the ground. -You sure? -he asked again and she nodded again. -Do you need a ride? -he asked her and she looked at him blushing a little, nodding again. -Well, what kind of friendly neighbor I'd be if I didn't help you with that? -He said lifting the girl, she blushed even more. -Round your arms on my neck and hold tight. -He told her and she did so. -Ok, here we go. -

-Wait, are you going to… aaaaaaahhhhhh! -Jordan screamed when the one and only Spider-man took her with him over the city, swinging between the buildings, at some point, she dared to look around and saw the city, she was marveled, she had never seen Royal Woods like this "it's beautiful" she thought and then looked at her masked savior "I wonder" she thought again and then he looked at her.

-So, where do you live? -He asked her. -I'll "swing" you home. -he said jokingly and she giggled.

-Over there, the house with the pool in the backyard. -She said pointing at her house.

-Rich girl huh? Why are you working as a waitress in a restaurant? -He asked her while heading to the signaled house.

-How did you know that? -She asked back.

-You're wearing a waitress uniform. -He answered nonchalantly and she giggled again.

-Yeah, right, sorry for the dumb question. Sigh. My parents told me to get a job so I can learn how to work hard and get my own stuff with my own money. -She said while spider-man landed in front of her house.

-Well, they seem good parents to me, but why as a waitress? -He asked again, leaving Jordan on the floor but still holding her arms so she wouldn't fall again and noticed the girl blushing again, she then reached for his mask and he backed off -Ah Ah. -she then gently put her hands on his mask and lifted it over his nose, then, without thinking she kissed him on the lips, it was a very passionate kiss and both of them enjoyed it. After some good ten seconds they parted smiling and then Jordan frowned. -What? -he asked.

-Oh gosh! O gosh I kissed you! Why did I kiss you? -She said it out loud.

-You had a traumatic experience a little while ago and you reacted, that's all. -He told her while putting his mask back on its place.

-Yeah, but still, why did I kiss you? I don't even know who you are. -She asked again.

-Well, if you don't know it, I don't even have a clue. -

-No, you don't understand, I… I really like this boy at school and… -

-Which boy? -

-You asked me why am I working as a waitress, well, the main reason was that I expected to work beside the restaurant's owners' son, but he decided to work in the golf county club this summer! Sigh, I was so disappointed, but I couldn't quit the job just like that. He's really cute, handsome, good-hearted charming and smart. I didn't notice all that in him until I had to go to his house to do a school project and saw him taking care of his sisters, even his elder sisters asked him to help them with something and he took the time to do so, and his little sisters too, he even fed his baby sister in front of me, changed her diaper and cradled her to sleep, when I left his house that day, I had fallen for him already, and I still had to go to his house that whole week, all that chaos in that little house and we still got an A in our project. -

-Wow! He seems to be very special to you. What's his name again? -

-L… Lincoln Loud. -The girl said blushing.

-And how many sisters does he has? -

-Ten. -

-TEN SISTERS?! -

-Yep! Five older sisters and five younger sisters. -

-How do they feed so many kids? -

-I have no clue, but pretty sure their dad brings all the restaurant's leftovers to home. That food is really good. It's the best food I've ever eaten in any restaurant. -

-That's good to know, maybe I'll pay a visit someday, to see if the food is that good. -

-Do it, you won't regret it, and I'm not saying it just because I work there, the food is truly amazing. -The girl assured him and then a police siren was heard.

-Well, that's my cue. -He said looking at the way he heard the siren. -You better get in home girl; you don't want your parents to worry about you. -

-Yeah! You're right. Thank you for everything you've done for me Spider-man. -

-You're welcome. -he said and left using his web.

After he left Jordan got in her house and was greeted by her mom. -Hi sweetie, how was your day? -She asked her.

-It was really good mom. I finally have enough money for that dress I talked you about. -

-That's wonderful Jordan! You will finally get something earned with your own sweat and effort, you'll see honey, that dress will mean a lot more to you when we get it tomorrow, trust me. -

-Yeah mom, I have to thank the both of you for that, where is dad? -

-I WANT PHOTOS OF SPIDER-MAN! -

Both of them heard a yell from upstairs. -Never mind, he's at his studio. -Jordan said giggling along with her mother and both of them went upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long day fighting crime around Royal Woods streets, Spider-man used the night darkness to cover himself and landed over a small house roof, he got in the house through a little window.

-Wow! What a day! -he started to take off his suit, and putting everything in a sports backpack. -Who would have thought? -He wondered. -Jordan Jameson is in love with Lincoln Loud. I mean, seriously. -He talked to the viewer, breaking the fourth wall. -Who would have thought? -Lincoln Loud asked the viewer after taking the spider-man's mask off and smiling widely.

-KIDS! I'M HOME! I BROUGHT DINNER! – Lincoln heard his dad calling from downstairs. He opened a little secret door behind his wall and put his backpack in there, a little hollow spot between the wall and the attic, not even Lucy knew about it, Lincoln closed the little door, making sure that no one could notice it and left his room.

-Oh, by the way. -Lincoln's head appeared at the rooms corner, he put a finger in front of his mouth. -Shhhh! Please don't tell anyone about this, ok? -He asked the viewer again. -Not even her. I'm trusting you guys, pretty please. -And he left again, going downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I was surfing on the web a few weeks ago and I found this really good deviantart from JaviSuzumiya, I like his whole gallery, but this one with teen Lincoln and girl Jordan kissing caught my eye. Surfing a little further, I found this other image by oswaldojimenez11 with Lincoln wearing the spider-man outfit and a black eye, smiling and talking to the phone and I said, why not? There are other fics using this topic, I've found a few already, and they seem good. I expect to read them, but first I have my own fics to write. Read you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Ok, let's do this ONE MORE TIME!". -Spider-man said to the viewer, he was on one of the tallest buildings roof in Royal Woods. - "My name is Lincoln Loud" -he started to walk. - "I am 15 years old". -He started jogging. - "Three years ago, I was bitten by a teenage mutant ninja spider." -**wait, what? That isn't right? Wtf? O.o** \- "Hehe! Just kidding it was just your average genetically modified and radioactive spider" -**Ok, that's better, yeah, because genetically modified radioactive spiders are pretty common.** He was running to the roof's edge. - "And since then I AM THE ONE AND ONLY…" -He jumped off the roof making a spin. - "SPIDER-MAN!" -He yelled with a lot of euphoria and let himself fall - "WWWOOOHHHOOO!" -He threw his web and swung between the buildings. - "My life has improved a lot since then. I've done this…" -Spider-man saving a girl his age from falling off a building. - "And that…" -Spider-man stopped a car from running over a couple of kids. - "And many other things". -Spider-man doing random stuff, saving people from many dangerous situations, like fires and falling from bridges.

\- "But that's just Spider-man's stuff. My life as Lincoln has improved too. I finally defeated Lynn in sports, I know it's cheating, she accused me of cheating, of course, but there was no way to prove it hehe, and you should have seen her face, it was priceless and totally worth it." -Spider-man was swinging around the city. - "I've become one of the best students at school, even Lisa is surprised, she still tries to make me some tests to find out why did I become so smart since I came back from that field trip to the research facility in the city's center. I always manage to avoid her tests. If she finds out what's going on, she may tell the others about me, or worst, she may try to do this to herself." -He landed on another roof and looked down. - "I guess it has something to do with my senses and reflexes, they improved a lot since then, I can think even faster than before and solve things and problems quicker. My spider sense helps me to see many things in slow motion. That helps me to fight better, and I hardly get surprised, yeah, I know what you are going to say, 'then why did that guy hit you with that pipe tube?' To be honest, I was looking at Jordan, I didn't know if she was ok, and she was just standing there, instead of running away, then, it hit me, literally." -he picked up a sports bag and got into the building. - "Sigh, but not everything has been happy, you know, life goes on." -He started to change clothes. - "Lori moved to college, she made it you know, she got in Fairway, we were so happy for her, but when she moved, well…It was hard, she's the older sister, our leader, mom and dad's firstborn, but she had to do it, we all knew that, it was what she wanted, it was for her own good, we knew it, but that didn't make it easier." -

He took off his gloves and put them aside. - "Then it was Leni's turn, yeah, she got into college too, and yeah, WE called Ripley's, but they said that a girl getting into college isn't that unbelievable. Obviously, they don't know Leni." -He put his polo over his spider- man shirt, like a good boy scout, always ready. - "Beside the tears and sadness that Leni's departure left, it brought another problem." -He put on his jeans over his spider-man's pants and looked at the viewer. - "Their bedroom" -**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!** \- "Yeah, Lori and Leni's room was finally empty, I didn't mind that much because I've always had a room for myself, but my other eight sisters wanted to know how does it feel to have a whole room for themselves, and you already know my sisters, it reached the volcano eruption level in a blink." -He put on his socks and shoes over his Spider-man boots. - "Fortunately, my parents intervened and stopped them. They decided to give the room to Lynn. Why Lynn?" -He took off his Spider-man mask, rolled it and put it in one of his jean's pockets, along with his Spider-man gloves, he also put on a gray hoodie. - "Well, first, that would put an end to her and Lucy's fights, that was getting out of hand, they were fighting even more than Lola and Lana.

Second, Luna is the next one leaving. She was accepted in Juilliard. She cried when she read her acceptance letter. Music is her passion, and she's very talented, and in Juilliard she will perfect what she already knows and become even better. So, before the summer ends, she will be moving to New York with Sam, she was accepted in Juilliard too and they will live together. Luna must be feeling like the luckiest girl in the world."- Lincoln made sure that his spider-man suit was well covered by his normal clothes, he put the sports backpack aside and he went down the stairs. - "I can say that Lola, Lana, Lisa, and even Lily weren't very happy with mom and dad decision, but it's done. So, after Luna moves out, Luan, Lynn and Lucy will have a room for each one." –

He opened a door and took a look around to make sure there was no one around and got in the building. - "And today, I, I mean, I, Lincoln, have a mission. Today I'm taking Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily shopping while mom takes Lucy with her. When I asked her why she'd take Lucy with her she just said that it was just 'girl stuff'. I didn't need any more information, sigh, Lucy's on her first period."-He got in the mall. - "What? Are you surprised that I know that? Come on guys! I'm fifteen years old and I have 5 older sisters. It's not like I'm not familiar with the situation, but well, it's awkward to talk about it. I told mom that I'd meet them in the mall, and they're over there, waiting for me."-He saw his mother and his 5 younger sisters sitting on a bench. Lucy seemed to be uncomfortable.

\- "Linky!" -Lily saw her big brother and ran to him. Lincoln took her in his arms and kissed her on her cheek.

\- "Hi Lily. How are you?" -He asked her, joining them.

\- "Vewy good Linky." -Lily answered enthusiastically.

\- "It was about time for you to show up!" -Lola mocked and Lincoln rolled his eyes.

\- "What took you so long son?" -His mom asked him.

\- "A costumer asked for me personally for a nine holes game. Sorry." -

\- "Ok then. Can you take them with you? Lucy and I have things to do." -She took Lucy's hand in hers and smiled at her. The gothic girl smiled back.

\- "Yes, of course. Come on girls. He put Lily on the floor taking her hand, he took Lisa's hand too. Lola and Lana took Lily's and Lisa's hands respectively and they started to walk. - "Hey Lucy!" -Lincoln called her. - "Everything will be fine. Trust me." -He smiled at her and she smiled back. Lucy followed her mom while Lincoln took the others with him.

\- "Hey guys, look at this. Spider-man stopped a bank robbery today, just a while ago." -Lana said showing them the news on her smartphone. - "He's so cool." -She said while all of them saw how Spider-man defeated four armed guys and tied them with his web, and left before the police arrived.

\- "Do you really think Spider-man is cool?" -Lincoln asked her, hiding his own excitement the best he could.

\- "Are you kidding?!" -Lana asked back with a wide smile. - "He's the coolest guy ever!" -She showed her excitement.

\- "He'd be cooler if he didn't choose a spider as his symbol, I mean eww! If you want to impress people pick an amazing animal, like a lion or a bear, or a deer. Not a hideous insect" -Lola said looking at her sister's phone screen.

\- "Technically, spiders are not insects, they are arachnids." -Lisa corrected her sister.

\- "Well, I still think they're hideous." -

\- "Whatever, I still think Spider-man is the coolest guy ever." -Lana said putting her phone in her pocket.

\- "Well, I think Linky here is mowe cool." -Lily said snuggling at her brother's arm, making him smile.

\- "Dear little sister, it is pronounced 'cooler', not more cool."-Lisa corrected her only little sister.

\- "Really, ok then, Linky here is coower." -Lily corrected.

\- "Pfff… Yeah, right." -Lola interrupted. - "As if Lincoln could do anything extraordinary, he can´t even get a girlfriend." -Lola mocked again and Lincoln just rolled his eyes.

\- "Lincoln is amazing Lola! And any girl that can't see it is blind, or too dumb!" -Lily defended him.

\- "What did you say?" -Lola asked her angrily.

\- "You heard me!" -Lily said showing her tongue. Lana and Lisa were holding their laughter but Lincoln was getting nervous. It's surprising that Lily isn't afraid of Lola. Most kids are afraid of her, even her older sisters and brother, but Lily isn't, like if she knew Lola's weakness.

The girls started to argue louder, calling people's attention, so Lincoln intervened.

\- "Hey girls, calm down, people are staring at us." -

\- "But Linky! Lola is insulting you. She's very mean with you, and you always help her, it's unfair!" -

\- "It doesn't matter Lily, you four are my little sisters and it's my duty to help you, no matter what."-

\- "But…" -Lily started again but Lincoln interrupted her.

\- Tell you what, I brought some money with me, let's go shopping, I'll buy you one gift to each one of you from any store in the mall, anything you want, but you have to promise me that you won't fight again as long as we're here, ok?" -

\- "Ok!" -The four girls agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours, very long hours for Lincoln if I may add, Lana, Lisa and Lily got their gifts, Lana got a new tools box, Lisa got a new microscope and Lily a new set of paintings, it seems that painting is her thing. Lincoln got something for Lucy too, and now they're in a dresses shop, waiting for Lola to pick up a new dress, all of them seemed annoyed, but Lincoln was the one hiding it the best.

\- "Come on Lola! Just pick one already!" -her twin sister begged her annoyed.

\- "How am I supposed to do it? They're all beautiful." -Lola said with a dress in each hand exchanging them in front of a mirror, to see which one looks better.

\- "It's just clothes blond sister; its main purpose is to protect us from cold and keep our bodies covered." -

\- "How can you say that?! Just look at this light pink dress with the red waistband and frilly skirt, or this yellow one with long skirt, it's like a night dress, Or…" -Lana could keep going, but Lana interrupted her.

\- "JUST PICK ONE!" -Lily yelled annoyed. They were about to fight but…

\- "Ahem" -Lincoln cleared his throat, showing them their gifts receipts, making his point clear and the girls stopped. - "Look girls, there's no need to fight, we waited for all of you to pick your gifts, and now it's Lola's turn, just let her be, ok?" -

\- "Ok" -The three girls agreed and Lola sighed in relief.

\- "But I've always believed that pink is your color Lola." -He said caressing her cheek, making Lola blush, and Lily pouted.

Lola sighed and put the yellow dress back on its place and taking the pink one - "I want this one Linc, thank you." -

\- "You sure?" -He asked her and she nodded. - "Ok then, let me pay for it and we will be going so…" -Lincoln was interrupted.

\- "Oh my god Jordan! You look so beautiful! -They all turned around and saw girl Jordan, all the girls smiled, they liked Jordan, she's a nice girl, but Lincoln's jaw was wide open when he saw her, that golden long cocktail dress, with lightly open neckline that let her show her bust a little, but not too much, just enough to tease boys, the waist part fitted her perfectly, her waist and hips were perfect, and the long skirt, with a cut that allowed to see her beautiful leg, her hair in a ponytail, the two inches high heels shoes complemented her outfit.

\- "Do you really think so mom?" -She asked her.

\- "Absolutely sweetheart. This dress just accentuates your natural beauty, you look stunning!" -

\- "thanks mom."

\- "So… Who's the boy?" -her mom asked her.

\- "W… What?!" Jordan asked back, blushing madly.

\- "Yes sweetie, who's the boy you want to impress?" -Her mother asked her again.

\- "There's not a boy mom. I…" -Jordan tried to explain.

\- "Oh my gosh! Is it a girl then?" -Her mom asked her, a little worried.

\- "WHAT?! NO! There's no one to impress mom! I just like this dress and want it, that's all." -Jordan explained, but her blush was evident.

\- "Ok, if you say so. But, with that dress, boys will be looking at you sweetie, that's for sure." -her mom said smiling at her; Jordan sighed and smiled back.

\- "Hi Jordan!" -Jordan turned to her left and saw the cute little girl that was greeting her.

\- "Oh! Hi Lily, how are you?" -Jordan greeted the little girl.

\- "Really fine! Look, Linky bought me a new set of paintings." -Lily showed her gift to Jordan.

\- "That's so good! You really like painting, don't you?" -

\- "Yes! I love painting!" -Both girls smiled at each other.

\- "Ahem… Jordan, can you introduce me?" -Jordan's mom interrupted.

\- "Oh, sorry mom, this little one is Lily Loud. I babysit her, and some of her sisters, from time to time. Lily, this is my mommy." -

\- "Nice to meet you Jordan's mom, and you just babysit me when my other sisters or my brother aren't available." -Lily said pouting.

\- I thought you liked me babysitting you Lily." -Lincoln said approaching them. His other sisters behind him. Jordan blushed a lot when she saw Lincoln, her mother noticed it and smirked.

\- "Oh! I love when you babysit me, it's incredibly funny, but Jordan is incredibly funny too, she's as good as you, but she's a girl like me, so it's a different fun." -Lily explained, taking Lincoln's hand.

\- "Is that so?!" -Lincoln smiled at her. - "Well, maybe someday we should babysit you together. What do you say?" -

\- "Really?! That would be AWESOME! Don't you think so Jordan?" -Lily asked her enthusiastically.

Jordan looked at the little girl, and saw that childish sparkle in her eyes, and smiling at her she said. - "Yes, I think it would be a lot funnier if we both babysit you someday." -She looked at Lincoln and smiled even more.

\- "Well, now that that's settled, why don't you introduce me again Jordan?" -Jordan's mom asked politely.

\- "Oh! Yes mom, I'm sorry. This boy is Lincoln Loud, one of my classmates, Lily is his littlest sister, and… let me see if I remember correctly." -She looked at the other girls. - "She's Lisa." -She pointed at the brunette girl with glasses. - "She's Lola" -She pointed at the blond girl with pink dress. -And She's… Ahm… Lucy? No… Lana!" -She pointed at the other blond girl. - "They're all Lincoln sisters." -Jordan introduced them. - "Guys, this is my mom." -

\- "Nice to meet you Mrs." -Lincoln and his sisters greeted the woman.

\- "Nice to meet you kids." -The woman greeted back. - "Oh my…! How did you get all that stuff? It looks expensive." -She asked looking at the girls' gifts.

\- "MOM!" -Jordan claimed.

\- "It's ok. My dear brother Lincoln bought me this beautiful dress." -Lola showed off the dress she picked up and her sisters rolled their eyes.

But Lincoln didn't listen to her, he was looking at Jordan "She's so beautiful! Why didn't I see it before?" He wondered.

\- "Right Linky?!" -Lily asked him pulling his arm.

\- "Huh? What?" -He turned to his littlest sister.

\- "I said, Jordan looks great with that dress, right Linky?" -Lily said a little annoyed.

\- "Yes, of course she looks great Lily. Pretty girls look great all the time!" -He said looking at Jordan straight at the eyes. Both of them blushed and smiled sheepishly at each other.

\- "Then Lana will never look great!" -Lola mocked again and all of them looked at her angrily.

\- "Oh! Do you want a piece of me lil' princess?" -Lana was ready to fight.

\- "Bring it on tomboy!" -Lola challenged her.

\- "STOP!" -Lincoln yelled angrily and showed them their gifts receipts again. Both girls got the message. - "Ufff! That was close!" -Lincoln sighed. - "Ok, Lola, you don't have to be rude to Lana, she's pretty in her own way, I learned that when I made her take your place in that beauty contest, remember? She looks great with her own outfit, as much as you look great with your pink dress. And Lisa looks great with her green sweeter and glasses. And Lily with her purple dress. All of you are beautiful in your own way. Clothes shouldn't define your beauty; they should accentuate it. Take Jordan's example, that dress accentuates her beauty, and people will notice it even better now. Even those too fool to notice it before." -Lincoln was looking at Jordan again, a more secure smile on his lips this time, said girl, on the other hand, was blushing deeply.

\- "Wow Lincoln! That was very touching." -He heard his mom's voice and turned around.

\- "Mommy!" -Lily claimed and ran to her. The woman picked up his youngest daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy was close behind her mother. - "How did it go? Is Lucy ok?" -

\- "Yes honey. Lucy's fine. She's just uncomfortable." -

\- "That's underestimated mom. I'm more than uncomfortable." -Lucy said angrily.

\- "Yes honey, I know how do you feel, trust me. But from now on, you will have to deal with this, so, the best you can do is accept it, ok?" -Rita said gently but firmly.

\- "SIGH" -Lucy lowered her head while all of them were looking at her.

\- "What's going on?" -Jordan asked Lincoln in a whisper.

\- "She's on her first period." -He answered her whispering too.

Jordan gulped and blushed at that, "How can he talk so naturally about it." She wondered. Lincoln seemed to read her mind.

\- "I have five older sisters, remember?" -He said confidently. Jordan accepted that and let it go.

\- "How did you get all that girls? -Rita asked her daughters about their gifts.

The four girls pointed at their brother and at the same time said - "Lincoln!" -

Rita turned to him. - "Did you buy them all that? How did you pay for it?" -

\- "Yes, I bought them all that, and I used my well-earned money as caddy." -Lincoln answered.

\- "But… Lincoln, you should…" -Rita started but Lincoln interrupted her.

\- "It's ok mom, it's my money and I can spend it however I want to, besides, making them happy makes me happy." -He smiled at them.

That made all the girls sigh, but Jordan's mom kept her eyes on him "An interesting young man." She thought.

\- "Well, ok then, are you hungry?" -Rita asked them.

\- "Yes, I am hungry." -Lily answered her.

\- "Let's go for a burger at the food court." -Lincoln suggested.

\- "Yay!" -All his sisters joined.

\- "Would you like a burger?" -He asked Jordan and her mom.

\- "Ahm… I… We…" -Jordan stuttered.

\- "Yes, young man, we'd like a burger, that is if your mother agrees with us joining you." -Jordan's mom answered for her and looked at Rita. Without saying another word, and just looking between them, both women looked at their teen kids, from Jordan to Lincoln and back and Rita understood Jordan's mom message and smirked.

\- "It will be really nice if you join us." -Rita said and, after Jordan paid for her dress, and Lincoln paid for Lola's dress, all of them went to the food court.

On their way there, Lincoln walked beside Lucy and talked to her.

\- "Hey." -He greeted her but she didn't answer. - "How are you feeling?" -

\- "Awful" -

\- "I can see. Listen, if you want or need something, don't doubt to ask me, ok? -He patted her shoulder.

\- "Ok."- She answered plainly, and Lincoln smiled. He then pulled something from his pocket.

\- "Here, I have something for you." -He handed her the gift. She took the little card, read it and smiled.

\- "Lincoln! Is this really for me?" -She asked him.

\- "Yes, of course it's for you. It's to download that video-game you want so much. It already includes the DLC. Do you like it?" -

\- "Yes! Of course, I like it Lincoln, thank you very much." -She hugged him, surprising him. - "Now I will finally play 'Little Nightmares'. Thanks a lot Lincoln. You really are a great brother." -

\- "You're more than welcome Lucy." -

Jordan and her mom looked all that; they were walking behind them.

\- "He really cares for his sisters." -Jordan's mom commented.

\- "Yeah." -Jordan.

\- "He seems a really good boy, but why's his hair white? Does he dye it?" -

\- "He's incredible! But I don't know what's with his hair, it's been like that since I met him." –

\- "Interesting." -

\- "His hair?" -

\- "That you said he's incredible." -Her mom pointed out, making her blush again.

They got to the food court and their mothers went for the food while Lincoln and Jordan handled the younger girls and were looking for a table. When they found a table with enough seats for them, they sat on the chairs, Lily took this chance to sit on Lincoln's lap and asked Jordan to sit beside her to chat, Jordan sat beside Lincoln and talked to Lily.

When their mothers arrived with the food, they sat beside their teen kids, Rita beside Lincoln and Jordan's mom beside her.

\- "So, let me get this straight, you gave birth to ELEVEN KIDS!" -Jordan's mom said amused.

\- "Yes." -Rita answered.

\- "And Lincoln here is the only boy?" -

\- "That's right." -

\- "And he is the middle one?" -

\- "Exactly." -

\- "And all your other kids are girls?" -

\- "Yep! And I'm very proud of each one of them." -

\- "WOW! You have all my respect Mrs. Loud. All of it." -

\- "Thanks Mrs. Jameson. But being parents is hard, no matter how many kids we have." -

\- "True, but pretty sure that raise eleven kids is a lot harder than raising one." -

\- "Well… Yes, we had a lot of troubles raising them, but here we are, alive, healthy together and happy." -

\- "That's great Mrs. Loud. My family is in the same page." -

Both adults were enjoying each other company while the kids ate, chatting themselves. Jordan was telling them about her adventure with Spider-man.

\- "DID HE CARRIED YOU?!" -Lana asked her dumbfounded.

\- "Yes! I felt like flying. I was holding myself to him and I felt his warm body and muscles, I even heard his heartbeats." -

\- "So cool! What happened next?" -Lana asked excitedly.

\- "He left me in front of my house and I… I…" -Jordan blushed a little, all the girls were so focused on her that didn't notice Lincoln's blush.

\- "What? What happened? What did you do?" -Lana was really excited.

\- "I… I kissed him." -Jordan confessed.

\- "You what?!" -All the girls asked at the same time.

\- "I kissed him straight on the lips for saving me." -

\- "YOU KISSED SPIDER-MAN!" -Lola yelled furiously. - "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST ONE KISSING HIM!" -All of them looked at her incuriously and Lincoln gulped.

\- "You said that he's disgusting" -Lana stated.

\- "No! I said that he chooses a disgusting animal as a symbol. But he must be like Hugh under his mask." -All the girls but Jordan sighed at that.

\- "Who's Hugh?" -Jordan asked Lincoln.

-Sigh… He was some tutor that helped me when miss DiMartino replaced Mrs. Johnson in fifth grade, and let's say that he had the same effect on my sisters than Miss DiMartino has on boys." -Lincoln said clearly annoyed and Jordan nodded at that.

\- "You're just jealous because you'll never be as cute as Hugh, or Spider-man." -Lola said mockingly and Lincoln just rolled his eyes.

\- "Back to the topic!" -Lana interrupted. - "How did it feel? Was it good? Did you see his face?" -

\- "Well…" -Jordan blushed again. - "It was really good." -Jordan explained with dreamy eyes. - "It was tender, warm, lovely, amazing!" -She was smiling and the girls sighed again. Lincoln was smiling widely too. - "But I couldn't see his face." -She said pouting and the girls pouted too.

Lincoln interrupted their fantasies - "Well, maybe that's for the best." -

\- "What do you mean Lincoln?" -Lucy asked him.

\- "Well, it's like in the Ace Saavy comics. No one knows his ID, and the few people that discovered, friends or foes, even relatives, ended up dying in front of him, in the case of enemies, that's a relief, but when a friend died, or a relative, Ace blamed himself for that." -

\- "This is not a comic Lincoln. Perhaps if people knew his ID, they could help him." -Lana stated.

\- "Or attack him, and his relatives too, everyone he loves and cares will be in danger." -Lincoln was very serious.

\- "But Linc…" -Lisa started.

KABOOM!

Something exploded in the mall and people started to scream and run.

\- "What was that?!"- Lily asked with fear. Her mom grabbed her and Lisa's hand.

\- "We better leave at once, before something bad happens." -Rita said and Jordan's mom agreed with her, taking her daughter's and Lana's hands. Jordan took Lucy's hand. Lincoln took Lola's hand. Then, there were another three explosions in different places in the mall.

They started to run. Lincoln was behind everyone, watching them going to the exit, he decided to carry Lola on his arms. They were close to the exit when some debris from the ceiling fell and were about to smash them.

\- "MOM!" -Lincoln yelled and Rita turned around to see Lincoln throwing Lola to her, the woman caught her daughter with both hands, the girl was already crying desperately.

\- "LINCOLN!" -Rita yelled when she didn't see her son and went to the pile of debris. - "Lincoln, where are you? Lincoln! LINCOLN!" -the woman was very desperate. Through a little space they could see each other.

\- "I'm here mom, I'm here! I'm fine. Listen, you have to get out of here." -

\- "NO! I'm not leaving you Lincoln!" -Rita was scared and desperate, but determined to take her son out of there.

\- "YES! You will! You have to put the girls to safety." -He stated as a matter of fact.

\- "What about you?" -Rita asked him, already crying.

\- "I'll be fine, I'll wait for help here, or find another way to get out. Trust me, I can do it. Just take my sisters to safety, please."

\- "Are you sure you'll be fine?" -She asked him.

\- "Yes mom, I'll be fine, I'm ok, just covered in dust, but I'm ok. I'll meet you outside, I promise. Just take care of the girls now, please." –

\- "O… Ok… Ok Lincoln, I'll put your sisters to safety and be right back for you. Promise me that you´ll wait for me." -Rita was still scared but Lincoln's voice security helped her to think better about what to do now.

\- "Yes mom, I'll wait for you right here." -He assured her.

\- "Ok then, I'll see you soon honey." -Rita said and left with his daughters and their new friends.

On the other side of the debris, Lincoln saw his mom leaving with his sisters, then he turned to the viewer taking off his clothes and his mask from his pocket.

\- "Showtime!"-He said seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln made sure no one was around and changed clothes, after he put on the mask, he used his web to swing around the mall, looking for people trapped inside the stores or between and even under the debris that were around, he found a family inside a store. - "Look mommy! It's Spider-man" -The five years old girl yelled when Spider-man moved away a massive stone that blocked the way and helped them get out. - "Thanks a lot Spider-man, you saved my family." -The man said taking Spider-man's hand and shaking it.

\- "That's why I'm here sir." -Spider-man told him, then the man took his five years old daughter and his wife was carrying their six months old baby and left. Then Spider-man heard someone yelling from under some debris.

\- "Please! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" -Spider-man arrived at the place and found a teenage boy about his age with a leg trapped under a big rock, too big for the boy to move it by himself, but it was nothing for Spider-man, he just picked up the stone and threw it a few feet away, he helped the boy to get up but he couldn't walk.

\- "Listen pal, I still have to look around for people trapped here, I'm going to do something that you won't like and it will hurt you a bit, but it will help you a little to walk, are you ok with it?" -He asked the boy.

\- "Oh! Ok, just be careful, please." -The boy said holding on to Spider-man's shoulder and he nodded, then, Spider-man used his web to cover the boy's leg in a cast-like thing, the boy felt a lot of pain, it was very tight, but it helped to hold the bleeding and gave the boy's leg enough support to at least walk, limping, but the boy could move. - "Thank you, Spider-man. I'm your fan." -The boy said and made an effort to walk, leaving the place.

\- "You're welcome buddy." -Spider-man told him and went to find more people, under the mask, Lincoln had a big smile, he liked to have fans.

\- "HELP! COUGH! COUGH! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" -Spider-man heard a familiar girl's voice coming from another store that seemed to be on fire, he landed on the store's roof and looked inside it through a very big hole on it.

\- "Stella!" -Spider-man said without thinking.

Said girl was against the wall, wearing her burping burger uniform, looking at the fire that was spreading around her, when she heard her name, she looked up. - "SPIDER-MAN!" -The girl yelled and smiled widely. Spider-man didn't lose any time, he shot his web at her and lifted her through the hole and carried her bridal style out of there.

\- "What happened?" -He asked her.

\- "I don't know!" -The girl said crying. - "I was doing my chores at work when suddenly, something exploded in the kitchen, sniff, my boss and some friends were there!" -She buried her face on his chest and cried even more. Spider-man landed close to the exit and left the girl on the floor.

\- "Get out of here. I'll go back and check if I can do something for your friends." -he told her and the girl sniffed again, a very sad expression on her face, she nodded and went to the exit.

Spider-man went back to the store where he found Stella and got in, avoiding the fire he got in the kitchen but… There was nothing he could do, he felt awful, sad and disgusted, like if he would puke, two boys and another girl around his age, and a middle aged man, all of them dead, he snapped out of it shaking his head, he took the bodies out of the store, so they wouldn't burn. - "That's the least I can do, sorry." -he said to the bodies, as if they could hear him, he sniffed and went away to look for more people. - "The hardest thing is to know that I can't save them all, but I can try to save most of them." -he told himself and kept looking around. He found Fiona inside the restrooms with her boss and her boss's son, along five more people and helped them.

\- "You're better than Ace Savvy." -The boy told him before his mom took him out of the building.

Spider-man checked the places where were the explosions and he found Rusty trapped under some debris, he helped him and asked him what had happened, the boy gave him almost the same answer as Stella, when Spider-man asked him if there was someone else in the store, the boy answered that fortunately he was the only one working in the store at the moment, Spider-man sighed in relief. At another store, he found Liam, and another three kids, and in the last one, he found Chandler, and another family of five, they too gave him pretty similar answers, they were just working, and suddenly, something exploded at the store's back stage.

In the end, Spiderman saved 60 people, and recovered 15 bodies.

When he was sure that there was no one else to help, he went back to his first position between the debris, and changed back to Lincoln.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the mall, the emergency services were gathered helping people with first aid and taking them to the nearest hospital, the firemen were trying to suffocate the fire, and the police was doing their best to stop people from trying to get in there, looking for their relatives and friends. Suddenly, people started to come out of the building, a family with two little kids, a boy limping, a brunette girl, etc., etc.

Among all the people waiting outside, was a beautiful blond woman, crying and praying, along her were five girls from five to twelve years old, looking straight at the mall, waiting for someone, beside them was another woman, giving support to her fifteen years old daughter, they saw people coming out of the building, lots of people, they recognized a few of them, but no one was the one they were waiting for.

\- "STELLA!" -Jordan called for her friend when she saw her approaching.

\- "JORDAN!" -Stella went to her and both girls held hands, Stella was still crying.

\- "What happened?" -Jordan asked her and Stella told her the same thing she told Spider-man.

\- "Did… Ahm… Did you see Lincoln in there?" -Jordan asked her worried.

\- "LINCOLN'S IN THERE?!" -Stella asked back stunned, getting worried too, she then realized that Lincoln's mother and sisters were there, and she fell to the ground, crying even more. Jordan held her but fell with her, she started to cry too. That made all Lincoln's sisters cry.

After what seemed like hours, the fire was under control and the last people that was saved was leaving the building, the last one of them, was a fifteen years old boy wearing an orange polo and blue jeans, what got all people's attention about him, was his naturally white hair, a fireman was helping him to walk and put him a breathing mask, the boy had some blood on his face due to a little cut on his forehead and was covered in dust, he smiled when he spotted his family and friends and they ran to him.

\- "LINCOLN!" -His mom yelled and pulled him in a bone crushing hug and kissed him all over his face. "Don't, smooch, you, smooch, ever, smooch, scare, smooch, me, smooch, like, smooch, that, smooch, again! smooch, smooch, smooch." -She said between kisses.

\- "I'm sorry mom." -He said accepting all the kisses, but feeling very embarrassed because Jordan and Stella, two of the most beautiful girls at school, were looking all that.

\- "Your son is very brave Mrs. We found him walking to the exit, just like the others, he didn't seem scared or anything." -The fireman said.

\- "Weren't you trapped behind some debris?" -Lisa asked him.

\- "Yeah, I was trapped, but I was fine, I was waiting for help when suddenly, Spider-man appeared and lifted the debris like if they were of paper and helped me to get out." -

\- Really?! Spider-man helped you!" -Lana asked him getting excited.

\- "Yeah." -Lincoln answered sheepishly.

\- "Interesting! No one saw Spider-man arriving at the building from outside." -Lisa pointed out and Lincoln gulped.

\- "Maybe he got in from behind." -Lana said.

\- "Or he arrived while all of us were running like crazy out of the building." -Lola said next.

\- "Or maybe, he was already in the building when the explosions happened." -Lisa pointed out again.

\- "Are you insinuating that Spider-man planted the bombs?!" -Lucy asked her getting angry.

\- "Nothing like that sister. I'm just saying that maybe, the one behind the Spider-man's mask, was already in the mall when the explosions occurred." -Lisa said seriously, making everyone gasp.

\- "That… that could mean that someone that came out recently is… is Spider-man." -Lana said looking around at the people that was getting first aid.

\- "That's exactly what I'm saying." -Lisa said looking at Lincoln intently, and he just looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

\- "Well, I don't care if Spider-man was already here or that he arrived after the explosions, I'm just glad that he helped all that people and my boy here." -Rita said kissing Lincoln again.

\- "Yeah, you're right mom." -Lola said, kissing Lincoln too.

\- "Can we go home now mommy?" -Lily asked her pulling her pants. - "I'm hungy." -

\- "Just a little more time, sweetheart, the paramedics have to check on Lincoln before we can go." -

The paramedics checked on Lincoln and found nothing wrong with him, just the cut on his forehead, they cleaned his face and the wound and patched it with a band-aid. - "Now we can go home." -Rita said and thanked the paramedics, taking Lincoln's hand. - "Please, give us a minute."- She told her daughters and took Lincoln with her.

\- "W… What's going on mom?" -Lincoln asked her confused.

\- "I want you to invite those two girls to have dinner with us tonight." -She told him.

\- "W… What?! Why?" -

\- "They were very worried for you, both of them, too worried for being common friends Lincoln. Pretty sure they want to check if you're really fine, like me, and you all deserve to laugh a little, after all that has happened."-

\- Uh… I don't know mom; wouldn't they prefer to be with their families?" -

\- Uhmm… Maybe you're right." -Rita said thinking, and Lincoln sighed in relief. - "Then we have to invite their families too." -Rita said with a big smile.

\- "WHAT?!" -Lincoln was astonished.

\- "Yeah! It's a good idea. They'll need some relaxing time and a very good dinner to overpass these bitter moments, as much as us." -She said looking at the girls, all of them were getting along, trying to smile and get over the disaster. - "Go ahead and invite them Lincoln. I'll call your father and tell him to bring enough food for all of us." -

\- "Ahm… Mom, I don't think it's a good idea and…" -Lincoln tried to protest but his mom was already calling his dad at the restaurant.

\- "Nonsense, go ahead and invite them, NOW!" -She told him and looked at him using "the stare" on him. He gulped and went to the girls while his mom talked to his dad.

\- "What's up Lincoln? What did mom tell you?" -Lana asked him, when he approached them, taking Lily from Jordan's arms.

\- "Sigh… she told me to invite you and your families to have dinner with us tonight, to overpass all this mess a little faster." -He said straightly, looking at Jordan and Stella. - "Personally, I think it's a bad idea, 'cause I think you want to be alone with your families, but I guess my mom has other ideas, so, what do you say girls?" -He was sincere all the time.

\- "Well… Ahm… I… I don't…." -Jordan hesitated.

\- "I think it's a wonderful idea young man." -Jordan's mom interrupted her. - "A good dinner, maybe a little party with friends will be very helpful." -She said while taking her phone and calling her husband. - "I'll tell my husband right away." -Jordan tried to protest but her mom was already on the phone. Then, all the youngsters turned to Stella, expecting her answer. Said girl looked at all of them, and straight at Lincoln and Jordan's eyes.

\- "Sigh… I'll call my mom to ask her what does she think about it." -Stella took her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Loud House, 6:30 PM, Lincoln and Lynn were helping to put the table and the secondary table for their little party, they were expecting some guests, he was wearing more formal clothes, a white long sleeves shirt, black coat and pants and a striped black and white tie, Lynn, to her disgust, was wearing a red dress. Their dad was fixing the final details to dinner, his wife, Luna and Luan were helping him, all of them wearing formal clothes like. Lucy, Lola and Lana were decorating the house a little, Lisa was reading a book while Lily played some videogame.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Lincoln attended.

\- "Hi! Welcome to our house." -He greeted his guests smiling, and then he gulped.

\- "Hi Lincoln." -Jordan greeted him back, her blush was evident to everyone, she was wearing her brand-new dress. They were looking at each other smiling.

\- "Ahem! May we come in?" -Jordan's dad asked, breaking the moment, his wife nudged at him.

\- "Yeah! Yeah! I'm sorry, please come in." -He invited them in and moved away to let them get in.

Once they were in the house, Lily stopped what she was doing and went straight to Jordan to greet her.

\- "JORDAN!" -The girl yelled happily and said teen lifted the little girl and hugged her tightly, both of them laughing.

\- "Hi Lily, how are you?" -She asked her.

\- "Really fine, I'm playing a videogame, do you wanna play?" -

\- "Yes, of course." -Jordan went to the couch, with Lily on her arms, looking at her parents, who nodded at her, and then to Lincoln, who nodded as well.

\- "Hi again young man." -Jordan's mom greeted Lincoln happily. - "How are you feeling?" -

\- "I'm fine Mrs., I just have some scratches and bruises, nothing to be worried about." -Lincoln assured her.

\- "So… You were in the mall when the explosions happened, right?" -Jordan's dad asked him.

\- "Ahm… yes." -Lincoln answered him hesitating.

\- "Did you see Spider-man there?" -He asked again.

\- "Uh! Yes… He saved me." -Lincoln answered.

\- "Pfft… Yeah! Right! Playing the hero after causing the explosions." -The man said without hesitation.

\- "What?!" -Lincoln asked back, very offended. - "Spider-man saved a lot of people there. How can you accuse him like that? Without any proof?!" -

\- "I don't need any proof kid. It's pretty obvious he caused the explosions. No one, I mean no one saw him arrive at the building after the explosions, that means he was there before them." -

\- "But that doesn't mean he caused them." -Lincoln said, anger growing inside him.

\- "The explosions happened in places very inaccessible for common people kid, just employees have complete access to them." -

\- "See! It could have been a mad employee!" -Lincoln said, he was clearly angry.

\- "Or someone that can swing between buildings and slip away easily into them." -The man counter attacked.

\- "Slip away?! Really?! Have you seen his outfit?! How can ANYONE, slip away without being noticed, dressed like that?!" -Lincoln asked back and the man fell silent.

\- "He has a point there, honey." -Jordan's mom said. Lincoln and Jordan's dad were looking at each other straight in the eyes, then, suddenly, the man smirked.

\- "What's your name kid?" -He asked him.

\- "L… Lincoln Loud." -The boy answered him, hesitating again.

\- "Well, Lincoln Loud, I am James Jonah Jameson, nice to meet you." -The man extended his hand to Lincoln and the boy took it; they shook hands. - "You're a very smart kid and I like that." -The man said and smiled at him. - "But I still think Spider-man caused the explosions, and I'll keep that until someone proves me wrong, ok?" -He said tightening his grip on Lincoln's hand. The boy tightened his grip as well and looked at the man, still defying him.

\- "You'll be proved wrong. I'm sure of it." -Lincoln said more calmly. - "Would you like something to drink?" -He asked them after he and James released each other's hands.

\- "Yes, I'd like a whiskey please, neat." -James answered him.

\- "Ok, and for you ma'am?" -He asked Jordan's mom.

\- "Oh! I'd like an appletini, please." -

\- "Very well then, and you Jordan? Do you want something to drink?" –

\- "A root beer will be good Lincoln, thank you." -

\- "On it." -Lincoln went to the improvised bar and prepared the drinks. - "Here they are." -He took the drinks to his guests.

\- Thank you, young man." -James thanked to Lincoln and stared at his drink. - "Now I'm worried that someone as young as you knows how to prepare this kind of drinks." -He said mischievously.

\- "Oh! Don't you worry. I learned it to help dad at his restaurant, when he installed a bar, we couldn't find a bartender as fast as we'd liked to, so, all my older sisters and I, learned to prepare drinks, just in case it was needed, that's all." -Lincoln explained and then the doorbell rang again. - "Excuse me." -He went to the door. - "Hi, Welcome to our house." -He greeted his new guests.

\- "Hi Lincoln." -Stella greeted him with a sad expression, her parents and little sister behind her.

\- "Hi Stella. How are you?" -He asked her seriously, at this point, Stella knows that her coworkers died and she was very disturbed.

She didn't say anything, just threw herself at him and hugged him, crying silently, he led her in, her parents walked silently behind them.

Lincoln sat Stella on the couch carefully and sat beside her, to his luck, Jordan was at the other side, he was holding Stella's hand, Jordan noticed it and gulped.

\- "Hey! George! How are you?! What are you doing here?" -James greeted Stella's dad as if they were old friends.

\- "Oh! Great! What are you doing here Jameson?" -Stella's dad asked back, grinding his teeth in disgust.

\- "This lovely family invited us to have a little party to get over the awful moments we had early today. You may not know it, but my wife and daughter were at the mall today. Where were you? ah?" -James attacked.

\- "I was doing my job Jameson, we were invited here for the same reason, you may not know it, but my daughter was there as well, and she went through a very awful moment." -George countered.

\- "Yeah! Yeah! Ok, sorry. So, anything to say to the press, Captain Stacy?" -James asked again.

\- "Not yet Jameson, not yet." -George Stacy answered nonchalantly.

\- "Really, nothing! Not even to finally accuse Spider-man for this?" -James said and Lincoln cringed.

\- "That's just speculation Jameson, we can't accuse him because no one saw him planting the bombs or anything like that, but I don't discard the idea of him being responsible." -George said and Lincoln felt relieved at first, but cringed again when Stella's dad said that Spider-man was still a suspect.

\- "Well, we finally agree in something, at least partially. Spider-man is a threat." -Lincoln was about to say something but…

\- "SPIDER-MAN SAVED MY LIFE!" -Stella snapped, a mad expression on her face and tears on her eyes, she scared everyone there. - "He… He… HE SAVED ME AND TRIED TO SAVE MY FRIENDS! But… but it was too late… sniff… too late for them… but… I… I'm… I'm sure that if there was a chance to help them, he would've done it, without hesitation." -Stella said between sobs, then she curled on the couch, resting her head on her knees and crying silently.

Lincoln didn't lose any time and hugged her, comforting her, Jordan went to them and did the same. Both, Lincoln and Jordan did their best to comfort her, in front of everyone else, making both male adults to gulp, and the women gave them small and tender smiles. After a few minutes, Stella calmed down, and without hesitation, gave a little kiss on the cheek to each one of her friends. - "Thank you, guys." -She whispered to them and they nodded at her.

\- "You better keep your opinions for yourself for a while Jameson." -George said bitterly, and for the first time in a long time, the man gulped and nodded, keeping himself quiet.

Stella's little sister went to Lincoln, the boy looked at the seven years old and greeted her with a smile. - "Are you Stella's boyfriend?" -The girl asked him with such childish innocence that everyone there awed and smiled, even Lincoln smiled, but he was blushing too.

\- "Ahm… what's your name little one?" -He asked her smiling.

\- "Gwendolyn, but everyone calls me Gwen." -

\- "Well Gwen, the truth is that I'm not your sister's boyfriend, not like I didn't try to be, but I messed it so bad that I almost lose your sister's friendship in the process, along with my other friends." -Lincoln answered honestly, remembering the mess he and his friends got in a few years back.

\- "Too bad, you're incredibly cute." -The girl said innocently, making everyone smile again, and Lincoln blushed even more.

The doorbell rang again and Lincoln rushed to the door before he'd get embarrassed again. He opened the door to find Sam and her family at the other side.

\- "Hi Lincoln, may we come in?" -She asked him.

\- "Oh! Hi Sam, sure, please, come in." -Lincoln let them get in, looking at his sister's "friend" - "She's really beautiful. Too bad she's older than me and I'm not 'her type'" -he thought, a kinky smirk spread on his face.

Luna immediately went to greet her guests, she seemed very happy with Sam there. - "Hey roomie! Are you ready for moving day?" -She asked her enthusiastically.

\- "Yeah! Sure! I just have a few more details to fix and I'll be ready to move to New

York." -She answered her happily.

Lincoln was a little confused and went to Luan. - "Ahm… it's not like I don't want Sam here, but why did Luna invite her?" -he asked her.

\- "Mom said that each one of us could invite someone today but Sam was the only one that accepted it. Didn't you invite Clyde?" -She asked him and Lincoln sighed. - "Oh! Sorry Linc, I forgot it." -She apologized.

\- "Nah! It's ok Luan, Clyde and I just split. We're still friends, but we're not best friends anymore. Sigh… No more Clincoln McLoud." -Lincoln said sadly.

\- "I'm sorry little bro, but these things happen. Not like it happens to you two, but it happens." -Luan said putting a hand on his shoulder and he nodded. - "I better go and offer some snacks to our guests." -Luan went to the kitchen.

Lincoln turned to the viewer. - "You see, when Lori moved out, Clyde lost it, it's like he really expected Lori to accept him and his affection, but, as expected, that didn't happen, he was on his knees, begging her to not leave. It was a really awkward and embarrassing moment. After she left, I tried to comfort him, but he just snapped and even tried to punch me, he blamed us for letting her go. Things didn't go as he planned them and he just lost it." -He sat beside Jordan, who was still comforting Stella. - "She's so caring." -He thought happily.

After Sam arrived and introduced herself and her family to the other guests, Pop-Pop and Mirtle arrived a little after and then, Lynn senior asked everyone to come to have a good dinner and share a good talk with friends.

The night went smoothly, Jordan's dad didn't mention Spider-man again, just to avoid more conflicts. Everyone over sixteen sat at a table and everyone under sixteen sat at the secondary table, where the main topic was, obviously, Spider-man. Gwen got along nicely with the twins and Lily was all over Lincoln all the time, making all girls to giggle.

When dinner was over, they took a moment to watch the news, they talked about Royal Woods mall, they mentioned the explosions and the casualties, they felt sad for them, but to everyone's surprise, when they mentioned Spider-man, they showed some interviews of the people he saved, all of them calling him a hero. Jordan's dad huffed at that but kept his opinions for himself.

They kept chatting for a while then and made each other smile and laugh. Even Stella's mood improved a little.

Pop-Pop went to Lincoln, who was dealing with Lily's enthusiasm. - "Your mom told me that you were trapped at the mall when the bombs exploded, and that you were very brave all the time." -Pop-Pop said ruffling Lincoln's hair. The boy laughed at that.

\- "It was nothing, I was trapped, unable to move, I just sat there keeping myself as calm as I could, waiting for help, that's all." -

\- "Your mom also told me that the spider-guy helped you." -

\- "Yeah! It was incredible! Spider-man lifted the debris as if they were nothing and I could leave walking." -

\- "Awesome! I don't know what to think about that guy, I mean, the daily says that he should be stopped and arrested, but people say that he's a hero, he goes around the city, helping people in need, a friend told me that he saved her baby grandchild from a fire in her daughter's apartment. He has to be very brave if he got in an apartment on fire to save a baby."-

Lincoln remembered that time, he was swinging around town when he spotted a building on fire and went to it. He saw a woman trying desperately to get in the building yelling that her baby was still inside, but the firemen were stopping her. Lincoln heard the baby crying and knew exactly in which window get in. It took him a few seconds to find the baby, he grabbed him and calmed him a little, then his spider-sense triggered, something bad was going to happen very soon. He covered himself and the baby and there was an explosion, outside, the woman yelled desperately. Then, Spider-man jumped out the building, with the baby safe and sound in his arms.

\- "Here's your baby." -He said happily to the woman, who took the baby with a wide smile.

\- "God bless you Spider-man!" -the woman said kissing her baby. Lincoln felt really good then.

After a couple of hours, all the guests thanked the Loud family for their hospitality and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a totally dark room, an figure with darker intentions was watching the Royal Woods mall broadcast.

\- "Damn you Spider-man! You just ruined everything. No one understands my pain, and I'm going to make sure that everyone in this city knows my pain, and I mean, everyone! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LORI?!" -Clyde McBride said bitterly, madness all over his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know what you're going to say, Clyde isn't capable of such things, and you may be right, but he's completely obsessed with Lori, it's not a crush as you may think, the kid is actually obsessed with her, to the point of wishing and wanting that bad things happen to Bobby. And that isn't right at all.**

**And well, best friends becoming foes isn't new, in comics and cartoons, it happens very often.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was finally ready to move to New York, she had everything packed and asked Chunk to go forward with her heavier stuff, she handed him her new apartment keys, and the man just nodded and went there in his van.

When the time came, all the Louds went with her to the train station, soon enough, Sam came with her family and they greeted happily. They just kept together, waiting for the train arrival and decided to go for something to bite in a little restaurant inside the train station's mall.

Lincoln was there, looking at his big sister as excited as a little kid that had just spotted Mickey Mouse in Disneyland. - "She's really excited." -He thought happily. But then he noticed someone else, - "Luan?" -He saw the comedian, who didn't look so cheerful now.

\- "What's wrong Luan?" -He asked her gently. She was immersed so deep in her thoughts that Lincoln took her by surprise with his question.

\- "Whoa! Sorry Linc." -She apologized and then looked at Luna. - "It's… It's just that I realized that she won't be there anymore." -She explained.

\- "Come on Luan, we've been through this already, I know it hurts, we are all sad, but look how happy she is now. We have to try and be happy for her." -

\- "Yes, I know that but… sigh… It's different in my case lil' bro." -

\- "What do you mean?" -

-Well… Luna and I have been roommates for years Lincoln, we became more than sisters, we became best friends, despite all our fights, all our disagreements, despite everything, Luna and I learned to share everything, our likes and dislikes, she helped me to improve as a comedian, and I helped her to compose and fix her songs, from time to time, we helped each other to become better, but now…" -Luan took a moment and looked at Sam and her look turned into one of anger. - "Now she will have a new roommate, and she looks so excited that it seems that she forgot completely about me!" -Luan said and lowered her head in sadness.

\- "What?! That's just ridiculous! Luna is excited about having a new beginning, a new step in becoming a rock star, and the best part, is that she has this chance to do it with the one she likes the most! Isn't that good enough to be extremely excited?" -He said looking at his big sister with dreamy eyes, making her smile.

\- "Yeah! I guess you're right." -she looked at her sister again, but then, tears appeared on her eyes. - "But I'm still gonna miss her a lot." -She was sobbing. Then to her surprise, Luna saw them and excused herself to Sam and her parents and went to them.

\- "Hey guys." -She greeted them and they greeted her back.

\- "Bro, can you give us a moment please?" -She asked Lincoln nicely.

\- "Sure, go ahead, I'll go and check those model trains over there, perhaps I'd buy one." -He left them and turned to the viewer. - "The best thing I can do now is leave them alone, so they can talk freely." -He turned to look at them talking, he couldn't hear them, but that didn't matter, they were talking, laughing, hugging each other. At some point, Luna took Luan's both hands in hers and talked to her in a more serious tone, then both of them started to cry and they hugged again. They separated and smiled at each other again. Luna kissed Luan on the forehead and then, the train's arrival was announced to be soon, and all of them went back to the others.

\- "Now I need a few minutes with Lincoln, please." -Luna asked and without waiting, took Lincoln's hand a and dragged him with her. - "You're the best little bro anyone can ask for!" -She said hugging him tightly.

\- "Ugh! Come on Luna, I'm not that great."- He said feeling Luna's bear hug crushing him.

\- "Yes, you are! Since the moment I met you when mom and dad brought you home, I knew you were especial and that great things were destined for you."- She said sobbing a little. – "And I was right!" -

\- "Do you really think so?" -He asked a little dumbfounded.

\- "Yes, of course! How many girls can say that their little brother is a super hero?"- She asked him innocently, with a wide smile on her lips. However, the question made Lincoln pale, his throat dried, and he was looking at Luna with eyes as wide as plates. - "Don't you worry, your secret is completely safe with me." -She said patting his shoulder. Lincoln released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\- "H… Ho… How… Wh… When…" -He stuttered.

\- "It may not seem so, but I pay attention to details bro."-Luna started to explain. - "Spider-man appeared like two months after you got sick; you got sick after you went to the research facility in the city's center. When you got better, you became incredibly skilled and athletic and strong and muscular, too much for being just puberty, no matter how many explanations mom and dad gave us. There was something else going on with you. And… well…"- Luna blushed. - "One morning I really needed to pee and got into the bathroom when someone else was showering, I guessed it was Luan or Lynn, so there wouldn't be any problem if I just got in and used the toilet without making a sound, but it was you who was showering, and I could see the scars on your back, and the blood being cleaned from your body, I got so worried and scared, I thought of going to tell the others that someone was bullying you again, but thought better to do a little research before." -Luna paused and sighed. - "I got into your room, looking for some evidence and that's when I saw it, under your bed, the suit, I saw it, and took it, and held it in my hands…" -Luna was holding her tears at this point. - "There was still blood on it, it stained my hands… Sniff… I was so, so, so proud of you…" -Luna couldn't hold her tears anymore. - "And so, so, so worried… I didn't know what to do then, I thought about confronting you, I thought about telling everyone, I thought about calling the police, I thought about going with you, I thought about you getting hurt again, I thought about you being killed… I thought, and thought, and thought…" -Luna caressed his cheek. - "Until your phone rang, startling me, I put the suit back on its place and left your room and slipped into mine. I watched you going to your room half naked and answering it, I watched you all the time that day, until you said you had something to do with your friend Liam and left." -She took a moment to kiss him on the forehead. - "I called Liam and asked him for you, but he said that he hadn't see you in the whole day and didn't have any plans with you. After a couple of hours, I was watching the news 'Spider-man saved an elder's couple store from being robbed by two guys, a woman from being raped, a kidnaped man, and helped a lost kid to go back to his mom'. Then you got in the house as nothing happened, just the usual things for a teenager. And I watched you again… Reading your comics, having dinner with us, going to sleep. I realized that you were fine, and you'll be fine. I wasn't that worry anymore, just proud, very proud from my very brave and incredibly good-hearted little bro." -She kissed him again. - "Just promise me that you'll be careful, and if you find something you can't handle, save yourself." -She was begging him.

\- "Luna, I can't…" -

\- "Please Lincoln, promise me that. The city will find a way to handle those problems, one way or another, but I won't be capable to handle if my little brother getting permanently hurt, or… or worse… Please promise me that if there's something you know you can't handle; you'll save yourself. Please!" -She begged him again.

\- "Ok, ok Luna. I promise that if I find something too big or too dangerous for me, I'll keep away and let the police handle it." -Lincoln gave up.

\- "Thank you, little bro." -She ruffled his hair. - "We better go back; my train is already coming." -She said taking his hand in hers and going back to the others.

When all of them were together, both girls said their good byes to their families and hugged again, at this point, Lynn Senior was crying like a little kid, his wife patting his back and his kids supporting him too.

\- "Come on rocker dad! It's not a good bye, it's a farewell."- Luna told him, but he was still crying, he hugged her for like, the fifty time that day, and left her just when they heard the train approaching.

Luna took her luggage and sighed, looking again at her family, Sam was doing the same, then the train announced his leave to New York and opened its gates. Luna and Sam looked at each other and held hands. - "Are you ready?" -Luna asked her.

\- "No." -She answered calmly. - "Let's do it." -She said then and they got in the train. Both girls stood in front of a window waving bye at their families while they did the same. Luna locked eyes with Lincoln one last time for a few seconds and they smiled at each other.

After they left, Lynn senior invited them all to eat something at his restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan was attending a couple of friends in the restaurant, Chandler and Christine, they were the top couple at school, him being the football's team quarterback, and she being the cheerleaders' captain, it was just "natural" for them being the most popular couple there 'A T.V. cliché if you ask me' Jordan thought after taking their orders, and looked at them while they were giving love to each other, kissing, smooching, holding hands, then she pictured herself with Lincoln there, doing the same and blushed madly. Then she heard the main door open and turned to look at the new costumers. She saw her boss getting in, followed by his whole family, including her white haired crush, and another couple that she didn't recognized, she tried to go to them, but then, the hostess went ahead of her, she wanted to hear them but then, the bell rang and she knew she had an order to deliver.

Then, the Loud family and their guests sat at a big table and talked a little, the hostess went to Jordan and asked her to help her with that table, because they were twelve costumers and she agreed to it.

She went to them and introduced herself giving them the menus, she told them that she'd be back when they were ready to order, before she left she heard Lincoln say - "You look good with that uniform too."- And she blushed again, but didn't turn around to look at him, she didn't know why she didn't, she was very confused, and Lincoln was confused too.

Jordan went to Chandler and Christine to retrieve their dishes and give them the bill.

\- "Did you enjoy the food?" -She asked them.

\- "Absolutely! This place is the best. It's that simple." -Christine said cheerfully.

\- "Yes! I agree, but hey Jordan, isn't there some kind of regular client discount or something like that?" -Chandler asked her jokingly and she gave him a stern but smiling face.

\- "Don't think so Chandler, sorry." -

\- "Ok" -Chandler pouted, faking disappointment. "What about a classmate discount?" -He asked again jokingly.

\- "Hehe, I don't mean to be rude, but you should ask Mr. Loud for any discount Chandler, he's the boss here, I'm just a waitress." -She said politely.

\- "Yes, I know, I know, I'm just kidding Jordan, anyway, this was just amazing, thank you for everything Jordan." -Chandler got up leaving the money to pay the bill, plus 10 bucks as tip. - "Ready to go, honey." -He asked Christine.

\- "Yes, of course babe." -Christine said getting up and taking Chandler's hand. They left holding hands and kissing and smiling at each other and Jordan looked at them leaving, and again, pictured herself with Lincoln doing that.

\- "Hey! Lincoln! Are you going to try out for the football team this year?" -Chandler asked him when he saw him.

\- "I don't know Chandler, I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but it's appealing though." -

\- "Well, think about it man, but make sure to be YOU, and not your sister the one playing this time hehe." -He joked again.

\- "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." -Lincoln rolled his eyes but still smiled, waving bye at his… friend?

The hostess called Jordan and startled her. - "Jordan! Please stop daydreaming! The boss's table is ready to order!" -She scolded her.

\- "Sorry Natalie, I'm on my way." -She apologized and went to them. When she arrived, she saw Lynn bullying Lincoln a little, holding him by the neck with an arm and rubbing her other hand's knuckles on his head.

\- "Are you going to play? AH?! AH?! Are you going to play some football now? AH!" -She asked him while he was trying to release himself from her grip.

\- "I don't know Lynn. Maybe I'd give it a try. Please let me go." -He begged her.

\- "Na…ah! First tell me that you're going to try to get into the football team, come on! COME ON! Tell me." -She asked him while bullying him.

\- "Ok, ok, I'll do it, but please, let me go." -He answered.

\- "Do you promise me that you're going to try it?" -She asked him again.

\- "Yes, yes, I'll try it, ok? Now let me go!" -He demanded and she finally released him.

\- "Are you ready to order?" -Jordan asked them.

\- "Yes, my dear, thank you I'd like…" -Rita Loud answered and Jordan took their orders.

\- "So… Lincoln." -His mom started after Jordan left. - "What was all that when we got here?" -She asked him.

\- "What do you mean mom?" -

\- "That thing about praising Jordan's outfit?" -She asked him mischievously, making her song blush and all his sisters did the 'Oooohhhh' expression, adding more pressure to him.

\- "Ahm… well… Ah… I… I just wanted to… to compliment her. That's all." –

\- "Why? She's working. It's her uniform. What reason would you have to praise her outfit?" -She pushed.

\- "I… I just wanted to be nice to her. She's my classmate. I've known her since kindergarten. And recently, I've noticed something about her. I… I think I… I think I have a crush on her." -Lincoln finally confessed.

\- "REALLY?!" -His mom and all his sisters asked him excitedly.

\- "Y… Yes! I have a crush on her." -He confessed, blushing hard.

\- "SQUEEEE!" -All his sisters yelled at the same time, calling everyone's attention, but they didn't care. Then, Luan started it.

\- "Lincoln, you should go and…" -But Lincoln interrupted her.

\- "Ah! Ah! Don't even think it Luan. Every time you get into my romantic life bad things happen to me." -He said defensively.

\- "How can you say that? Name one time that has ever happened." -She challenged him.

\- "Really?! What about that time when Ronnie Ann was bullying me? You immediately went all over the 'she bullies you because she likes you' and I ended up with a black eye!" -

\- "Well, ok, that's the only time, but in the end, you liked each other, don't you?" -Lynn said.

\- "And that time when we got that letter that was for dad from mom, and I left one to Paige, and she just laughed at me in my face and published the letter on the internet. That was as bad as the time I published my most embarrassing moments to make it up to you!" -

\- "We didn't have to do anything with that!" -Lola countered.

\- "You laughed too. Instead of helping me to stop it." -He said sternly, making all of them gulp and their parents looked at the girls sternly too.

\- "And that time I fought with all my friends because we didn't know which one of us liked Stella."-

\- "We really didn't have to do anything with that." -Lana said.

\- "Well, yeah, but still…" -

\- "Bad things happen to you because you're a fool when you try to do anything with girls. That's all because of you. Don't you remember the Girls Guru mess?" -Lola said menacingly.

\- "Ahm… well… I… I…" -

\- "The fact that you can't even talk to girls properly is not our fault Lincoln." -Lola said mockingly.

\- "Well… Having ten sisters that have completely different personalities between them doesn't help at all." -Lincoln defended himself. - "Just when I finally think that I know what you want, you already have changed your mind about it. It happens all the time. For example, when I had the 'perfect birthday gift' for Lynn last year, a new baseball set, she decided that she wanted to practice tennis. When I finally found the perfume Lola wanted so bad, she already had it because Leni got it for her. I could go on and on all day guys. The more I live with girls, the less I understand them." -Lincoln explained. - "But I still have to try it and talk to them… Now I'd like to try it with Jordan, and maybe I have a chance this time." -He smiled sheepishly.

\- "What makes you think that?" -Lola asked him and he gulped. - "I mean, Jordan is very pretty, one of the most popular girls at your school, she's very athletic, and one of the kindest girls ever. Why would you, over all other boys, have a chance with her?" -She mocked and Lincoln fell silent.

\- "Well, Lincoln is handsome, kind, gentle, he always does his best at whatever he tries, and he's always there whenever anyone of us need him." -Lily came to the rescue, her childish innocence and the tone she used to say that, made evident her admiration for her brother, making him smile.

\- "Thanks Lily." -He said ruffling his little sister hair, making her giggle.

Then, Jordan arrived with Natalie, they brought the food with them.

\- "Bon appetite." -Natalie said after serving the food and left, dragging Jordan with her.

They ate and kept chatting, peacefully. When they finished their food, Jordan and Natalie came back to retrieve the dishes. Then, Lily, with the same childish innocence, asked.

\- "Hey Jordan! Would you like to go out with my brother?" -She asked innocently, making most of them laugh a little and going 'aaawww', but Lincoln and Jordan blushed really hard.

\- "Lily!" -Lincoln claimed a little loud, startling the four years old girl, she pouted and Lincoln regretted his actions. But Lily, as the innocent child she is, she asked.

\- "What?! Don't you want to ask her out? You just said you liked her!" -

That made both teens blush and Lincoln gulped looking at Jordan, he was expecting to be slapped straight on the face, but…

\- "Yeah! Sure! It sounds fun, but it'd be better if he asks me personally Lily." -Jordan answered smiling, looking at Lincoln.

\- "See! This is you chance! Ask her out Linky." -Lily encouraged her brother.

\- "Ahm… eh… ehm… J… Jor… Jordan… Ahm… Would… would you like to… to go out with me?" -Lincoln stuttered, blushing madly.

\- "Yeah! I'd love to! When?" -She answered enthusiastically, making Lincoln smile widely and all the others to smirk.

\- "What about next Friday?" -Luan answered for him.

\- "Ahm… Luan?" -Lincoln tried to stop her.

\- "Dinner at the Mexican-French buffet Jean-Juan!" -Lola continued.

\- "Eh… Lola?" -

\- "Before that they should go to a movie" -Lucy said.

\- "Uh… Lucy?" -

\- "He'll pick you up at seven!" -Lynn said.

\- "GIRLS!" -Lincoln and Rita yelled at the same time and all the girls stopped, but just Rita continued. - "Why don't you let your brother arrange his date?" -She asked them nicely, but her look said a totally different thing.

All the girls gulped and stopped their onset over Lincoln.

\- "Thanks mom. If you excuse me a little." -Lincoln said an got up, taking Jordan's hand unconsciously, and dragged her with him outside.

\- "They look so cute together." -Rita said sighing, and all the others sighed too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the restaurant, Lincoln turned to look at Jordan straight in the eyes.

\- "I'm really sorry for that. My sisters are incredibly nosy." -He apologized.

\- "It's ok hehe. At least they helped you to ask me out. It didn't seem you were capable of it alone." -She said giggling.

\- "Har… Har… Har…" -Lincoln faked his laughter. - "It's not that easy to ask out a girl as pretty as you. There's a big chance to be rejected." -

\- "You think I'm pretty?!" -She asked him happily.

\- "Yes! Of course! You're one of the prettiest girls at school! Along with Stella, Paige, and Christine. You're the four prettiest girls." -He said with some confidence but then, he looked at Jordan, who seemed upset. - "What?" -He asked dumbfounded.

\- "You shouldn't praise other girls' beauty when you're asking a girl out." -She explained.

\- "Oh! Come on! No one can deny their beauty." -He explained, but looking at Jordan's angry face, he apologized. - "But you're right, I shouldn't have done that, sorry. So, do you still wanna go out with me?" -He asked again.

She took her time to answer this time, making him gulp. - "Yeah, sure. It'd be fun." -She said happily.

\- "Really?! Thanks Jordan. Where do you want to go?" -He asked her as happy as her.

\- "Actually, your sisters' suggestions seem good." -She giggled.

\- "Dang it!" -Lincoln said and Jordan laughed. - "So, is it settled now? Friday at seven, movie and dinner at Jean-Juan?" -he asked her smiling.

\- "Yep, it sounds good." -She answered him.

\- "Great! We have a date then." -Lincoln said cheerfully, and, without thinking, he hugged her. She was surprised at first, but then, she hugged him back. She felt good and warm, and… familiar? She felt like she had hugged him before, his warm and muscles, it seemed strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't point it out.

\- "We better go back in Lincoln. I still have to finish my shift." -Jordan said breaking the hug.

\- "Yeah, sorry, let's go." -He apologized and went back inside still holding her hand.

Once inside, Lincoln let her go and she went back to work while he went to sit with his family. All his sisters were looking at him, holding their excitement, but he ignored them and said nonchalantly. - "You already know what happened outside, as if you weren't spying on us." -

His sisters gasped at that, faking being offended, but they were smiling, along with his parents. Then, Lily asked him. - "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now? Are you going to get married? Are you going to write to the stork for babies?" -She went on and on, asking him many things, but he picked her up and cradled her asking her for silence.

\- "It's too soon for all that Lily, let's see if things can work on this first date, ok? Then we'll decide if we can become boyfriend and girlfriend, and if that works, maybe someday we'll get married and write to the stork for babies. Is that ok?"

\- "Yay! If that happens, I want to help you to write the letter?" -She said innocently and excited, making everyone laugh, but those over thirteen gasped too, because, even if they understood what she meant, they also understood what's behind her words, but they didn't mind that much, Lily is four years old after all.

\- "Hehe! Well, that would be something that just Jordan and I should do." -Lincoln tried to explain but Lily pouted, making him cringe, she already knows how to control Lincoln. - "But I can ask Jordan if she agrees hehe." -he said in an attempt to stop Lily from making a tantrum, making everyone laugh again.

Lynn senior asked for the bill, and they were about to leave when a new costumer arrived, it was Clyde's family. He spotted the Loud and his expression changed from neutral, to very angry, he turned away to not look at them, especially Lincoln. Said boy felt hurt, but didn't say anything, The Loud family was leaving and they passed by the McBride's family, when Lincoln passed by Clyde, who looked away from him, his spider sense triggered, it was very awkward and unusual, he even looked around to find what was wrong, but he didn't find anything.

\- "What's the matter Loud? Are you looking for an escape route from your destiny too?" -Clyde said trying to insult him.

Lincoln turned to him angrily, but he decided to not answer him, that's when his spider sense triggered at full force, looking at Clyde. "It can't be!" Lincoln thought, "But my spider sense has never failed me", he was disturbed.

The Loud family left the restaurant, Lincoln was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he sat in the wet spot in Vanzilla. His attitude change bothered his family, but he just said that he was a little upset for Clyde's attitude, that it hurt him, but he would be fine.

\- "You better focus on your incoming date little bro." -Lynn said and he smiled at her.

\- "Yeah! Your right Lynn, I better focus on cause her a good impression, right?" -He faked being happy again.

\- "That's the spirit bro." -Lynn said happily, but Lincoln kept thinking about Clyde. "If he's a threat, then Spider-man should watch him a little." He thought a little angry with himself, he didn't like that idea, but Spider-man had to protect everyone in Royal Woods, even from themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

\- "He asked me out! He asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT!" -Jordan was extremely happy in her room rummaging among all her clothes, trying to decide what to wear on her date with Lincoln.

\- "What are you doing baby J?" -Her dad appeared on her door frame.

\- "I'm trying to choose an outfit for my date." -She answered him picking a pink blouse. She didn't notice her dad cringing.

\- "A… A date? With a boy?" -He asked her while sitting on her bed.

\- "Yep." -She answered again, still rummaging between her clothes.

\- "Someone I know? Please tell me it's not that red-haired boy that has been stalking you. Did you finally give up?" -

\- "You mean Rusty? No way! There's something wrong with that boy. He's always asking girls to go out with him randomly. Very unrespectful if you ask me." -

\- "Agreed. Then who are you going out with?" -He asked her.

\- "Lincoln Loud!" -Jordan answered looking at him in the eyes with a broad smile. Her dad seemed a little confused at first, but then he put two and two together.

\- "Ah! Lincoln Loud! The white-haired boy from that party a couple of days ago?" -

\- "The same." -

\- "Mmm… I like him, he seems a nice guy." -

\- "He's pretty cool and nice. And I'm sure he's a complete gentleman." -

\- "Why do you say so?" -

\- "He has so many sisters that he sure knows how to treat a lady." -

\- "Haha! Are you sure?" -

\- "Yes, I've seen it. He's so caring for his sisters that I have no doubts about it." -

\- "Those girls are part of his family. He knows them very well and loves them. That doesn't mean he's good for you." -

\- "Dad! You've said that about every guy I have dated so far. But I know Lincoln is different." -

\- "You've said that about every guy you've dated so far." -He smirked.

\- "Well… I'm… I'm sure this time. Lincoln is very special." -

\- "For you?" -

\- "Well… Y… Yes. He's very special to me." -Jordan blushed.

\- "Just be careful honey. I hate seeing you heartbroken, depressed and crying when you find out that the guy is not what you thought he was." -

\- "That isn't happening this time dad. I can feel it in my heart." -Jordan had very high hopes this time. Her dad just sighed.

\- "Sigh. I hope you are right baby J." -He kissed her on the forehead. - "Well, that boy Lincoln seems like a good boy. I guess it could be worst." -

\- "How so?" -

\- "You could be dating spider-man. That would be the worst." -He joked and both of them laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lincoln was in his room, getting ready for his date, getting his clothes, he was very nervous. Aaaand his sisters weren't helping at all. All the time, one of them or another interrupted him to try and tell him what to do and not to do on his date.

One time, Lola got in his room telling him to buy Jordan something she found on the internet and wanted to show it to him, but at that right time, Lincoln was putting on his pants, and Lola almost saw his spider-man pants.

\- "HEY! Don't you know privacy?!" -Lincoln yelled at her, more scared than angry and pushed his already flustered sister out of his room and slamming the door on her face. "Did she see my pants?" He asked himself, he slightly opened his door to find Lola still there, her face as red as a tomato. - "Did you see anything?" -He asked her. She just waved her head no, but she was still blushing hard. - "Good. Sigh. Just let me get ready and dressed and you can show me that gift, ok?" -He told her in a nicer way and she nodded, going to her room. - "And please, tell the others to let me get ready. I have a date today, remember?" -He said and she gave him a thump up.

After that, he was almost ready for his date, just buttoning his shirt when Lily got in his room. - "Hey Linky! You wanna play a little?" -

\- "Not now Lily, I'm almost ready for my date with Jordan." -He ditched her and she pouted a little, then she smirked.

\- "Can I go with you?" -

\- "What?! No! A date like this is supposed to be just between two people, she and I." -He explained her, a little rash, he understood that when he saw his little sister pouting. - "Sigh… Listen Lily, the thing about a date is to know each other better. Jordan and I will have our first date today, we'll begin to know each other more than mere classmates. And to do that in the best way possible, we have to do that alone, just the two of us. Do you understand?" -He explained her calmly, kneeling in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at her eyes and smiling. She smiled back and nodded at him.

\- "Ok. But when you get back, I want to know everything about your date. Ok?" -She said putting her pinkie finger.

\- "Yeah! Ok." -He agreed and closed his pinkie finger with hers to seal their promise. After that he kissed her on the forehead.

After that he finished getting ready for his date. He looked particularly handsome wearing his gray suit with a blue shirt and gray tie, he worried a little because he had his spider-man suit under his clothes and was afraid that Jordan could see it, so he went to his sisters to test his cover.

\- "How do I look? Be honest." -He asked them.

\- "You look great lil' bro." -Lynn said giving him a thump up.

\- "You're suited for success. HAHAHA! Do you get it?" -Luan complimented him in her own personal style.

\- "Like a million dollar." -Lola said smiling at him.

\- "You'd look better with a black suit." -Lucy said.

\- "You look handsome big bro." -Lana said.

\- "As great as always Linky!" -Lily said happily.

\- "Your appearance is worthy of compliments Lincoln." -Lisa said.

\- Thanks girls, so, isn't there anything unusual or out of place? I want to impress Jordan today. -Lincoln asked them sheepishly, it was true, but he also wanted to make sure that his spider-man suit couldn't be seen.

\- "Nope! You look as good as the Australian peacock SPIDER." -Lisa said looking straight at him, making a lot of emphasis in the spider word, and he gulped hard at that. He didn't know what to say and just looked back at her. But then, Lola came to the rescue.

\- "Ew! How can you compare an ugly spider with Lincoln's looks? I think you need to check your glasses Lisa." -

\- "But it's true! Let me show you some photos of that kind of SPIDER." -Lisa said, again with emphasis in the spider word, taking her phone and searching for some images of said spider but she kept her eyes on Lincoln who looked back at her. It seemed like they had a looks fight, but then, Rita came in.

\- "Lincoln, we have to go now if you want to be on time for your date. Do you have everything ready?" -She said grabbing Vanzilla's keys.

\- "Yes, ok mom." -He said checking his pockets one last time. - "Wallet… check. Keys… check. Other stuff that might be needed… check. Ok, I'm ready." -He said walking outside. His sisters and mother looking at him.

\- "Whaaaat other stuff he may need mom?" -Luan asked her a little worried, and blushing hard.

\- "I… I'm not sure. But I hope it's not what we both are thinking honey." -Rita said worried too. - "I'll ask him though" -

\- "Yeah, let's hope it's not that, I'd hate to know that my little brother has more sexual activity than me." -Luan said without thinking.

\- "LUAN!" -Rita scolded her.

\- "What?" -She asked dumbfounded.

\- "Don't talk about that in front of your little sisters!" -Rita said seriously, signaling at the youngest Loud girls in the room. Luan understood what she meant and blushed even more.

\- "Sorry mom." -She apologized.

\- "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm perfectly aware about the mammals' reproduction process." -Lisa said calmly, making her mom and her teen sisters blush. - "But you better check if Lincoln meant that 'stuff' to be the appropriate protection, just in case he's expecting sexual intercourse with Jordan." -She said looking at her mom calmly.

Said mom was embarrassed about her daughter's knowledge, but she couldn't blame her, she's a certified genius after all, then they heard a honk from outside and Rita left her stupor state.

\- "Ok then, I'll drive your brother to his date, it won't take too long, but in the meantime, Luan, you're in charge, make sure that your sisters have dinner, brush their teeth and go to bed before 10:00 PM, ok? And no more talking about 'that stuff' that the youngest girls in this house aren't ready to talk about. Is that clear?" -She asked sternly to her three teenagers' daughters and her certified genius daughter.

\- "Crystal!" -Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa answered.

\- "Very well then. I'll be back soon." -She said leaving the house.

\- "So…" -Lola started. - "How's the mammals' reproduction process?" -She asked to Lisa.

\- "Oh gosh! That Australian peacock spider is incredibly cute!" -Lana said looking at said spider in Lisa's smartphone. They started to argue, then they heard a whistle and looked around to find Luan wearing a green jacket, a hard look on her face, she resembled Lori when she was in charge, back in the old days. All the girls smiled remembering their oldest sister.

\- "ATTENTION!" -Luan demanded and all the girls played along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita was driving while Lincoln was sitting beside her, both very silent, he was thinking about what to do on his date, she was thinking about what that 'other stuff that might be needed' meant.

\- "So… Are you nervous?" -She asked him.

\- "Yes… A little bit. This is my first date with Jordan, and the first date I have in a long time. So, I'm a little nervous." -He said sheepishly.

\- "You have nothing to worry about Lincoln, you're a good boy, good hearted and well educated, if I have to say so myself, but I have to ask you something right now." -She changed from happy to serious in a second.

\- "What is it mom?" -He asked her back, smiling at her.

\- "What did you mean by 'other stuff that might be needed'?" -She asked him blushing a little, but he didn't understand the question, when he said that he was referring to his spider-man stuff, he was checking if he had everything, he needed just in case something bad happened.

\- "What do you mean?" -he asked her dumbfounded.

\- "I… I mean if that 'stuff' is a condom?" -She asked him directly, blushing madly.

\- "WWHHAATTT?!" -He asked her back, blushing madly too.

\- "Please Lincoln, tell me that's not a condom, please, tell me that you aren't planning to have sex with Jordan, please, tell me that you're not ready for that yet." -She begged him.

\- "Of course I'm not ready for that!" -He claimed embarrassed. - "I have no condoms with me at all! I don't pretend to have sex with Jordan at all!" -He said desperately.

Rita sighed in relief. - "That's good to know. Right now, I'm just expecting grandchildren just from Lori and Leni". -She said happily.

\- "Do you really expect grandchildren from them now?" -He asked her.

\- "Well… Not right now, but I really expect grandchildren. And, as Lori and Leni are my older daughters, I expect them to give me grandchildren first." -She smiled while imagining cradling her first grandchild. - "But you, young man, and all your other sister better be careful on that matter, at least until you're capable of taking care of yourself. Did I make myself clear?" -She changed from daydreaming mommy to super serious momma in a second looking straight at Lincoln's eyes and couldn't but gulp and nod at her, he wondered why his spider sense didn't activate at that moment, his mom seemed very intimidating and threatening at the time. - "Very well then." -

\- "Phew" -Lincoln was relieved.

\- "So… What's the stuff you meant back at home?" -She asked him and he cringed.

\- "W… Well… It… It's a… ahm…? -He didn't know what to say, and his mom's look didn't help him to think.

Fortunately, they arrived at Jordan's house. - "Well, we're here, let me go to pick her up and I'll show you what's the 'stuff', ok?" -He left the car and went to the main door, looking through his pockets, trying to find something that could help him, and for his good luck, he found something. It was a plastic pack with a little red rose blossom and two notes attached to it, he read the first one 'This is Jordan's favorite flower, just like it is right now, a blossom, she told me once when she babysit us. Good luck. Greetings, Lucy' - "Thank you Lucy, you saved me." -He thought relieved, he kept the note for himself and read the second one 'Hope you like it' - "Simple, and still good enough" -He said and then he knocked the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Jordan's mom greeted the young man.

\- "Hi Lincoln. It's nice to see you again." -She greeted him.

\- "Hi Mrs. Jameson, I'm here to take Jordan in our date." -He was as polite as he could be.

\- "Yes, just a little bit, she's fixing her hair." -Jordan's mom said and invited him to get in. He hesitated at first but got in the house, he found Jordan's dad sitting on the couch, expecting him.

\- "Hi young man, how are you?" -He asked him.

\- "Fine, and a little nervous sir." -

\- "Why are you nervous?" -He asked him again.

\- "To be honest, I haven't had a date in a while, Jordan is one of the most beautiful girls at school, I can't believe my luck when she accepted to go out with me, and right now, I'm in front of her father, she's not even my girlfriend yet, and I'm already in front of her father. I'm very nervous right now." -Lincoln explained.

\- "Well, I'll give you some relief kid, as long as you don't hurt her, physically or emotionally, we won't have any problem, is that clear?" -James explained him.

\- "Well, there's absolutely no way I'm going to hurt her physically, that's for sure, and I don't intend to hurt her emotionally anyway." -Lincoln said looking straight at the man's eyes.

\- "Then we have an agreement." -James said smiling at him and he smiled back.

\- "Hi Lincoln." -They heard Jordan's voice and turned around. Lincoln gulped and his mouth almost fell to the ground. Jordan looked stunning, just a simple light pink blouse and a long pink skirt with a flowers pattern, a pink headband and her hair fixed in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, instead of her usual braid.

Jordan's dad pushed Lincoln on the back.

\- "H… Hi Jordan! My god! You… You look like… like an angel!" -Lincoln wasn't thinking, he was just saying what came to his mind at the moment, luckily for him, he flattered her, and even her parents. - "He… Here! This is for you!" -He offered her his gift, and she took it.

\- "THANK YOU, LINCOLN! This is my favorite! Look mom, a red rose blossom, can we raise it! You and me! As always!" -Jordan showed and handed the blossom to her mom and she nodded, smiling at her daughter.

\- "Yes! Of course, my dear!" -She ruffled her daughter's hair. - "But now, you have a date to go to." -She told her and the girl nodded smiling at her, then she turned back to Lincoln, and with a broad smile on her face, she grabbed him from his arm and pulled him out.

\- "I'll be back on time for my curfew, I promise!" -She yelled while running out.

Jordan's parents stood in the front door's frame and looked at her daughter leave in the Van.

\- "She looks so happy." -Her mom said.

\- "Yeah." -James agreed to her. - "And that boy Lincoln is very nice."

\- "Yeah! It's the first time you say that about a Jordan's date." -

\- "Well… It's the first time I like a Jordan's date. What he said was impressive, and it came from the heart, that's for sure." -

\- "Yes! That was so nice!" -

\- "And so true! My baby J is an angel, just like her mom." -He said kissing his wife on the cheek, making her blush. - "You know, I'm very thankful that she looks like you, every day I thank god for that." -He picked her up, bridal style and carried her back inside.

\- "Honey!" -She claimed, but she definitely was enjoying the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- "So… It was a red rose blossom!" -Rita said with relief, looking back at the kids in the back seat.

\- "YES! That was so kind Lincoln! I loved it!" -Jordan kissed him on the cheek without thinking, then she realized what she did, and blushed hard, looking at him, who was blushing too, while Rita was giggling.

\- "Uh… Uhm… Let's… let's go to the movies." -Lincoln said embarrassed, he was still blushing.

Once in the movie theater. Rita told them to choose a movie for themselves while she watches another, she may be their chaperone today, but she won't get in the way to embarrass her son, at least not more than needed. So, Jordan and Lincoln were trying to pick a movie.

\- "What about the harvester three, the last crop?" -Jordan suggested.

\- "Na Ah! I had a very bad experience, when I watched the first one when I was eleven, and I skipped the second part, and I'm not ready for this one yet." -Jordan told her.

\- "Ok, What about My little pony the movie?" -Jordan suggested again, teasing him a little.

\- "Do I look like the kind of guy that enjoys that stuff?" -He asked her smiling.

\- "Well… A little bit, yes." -She answered him teasing again.

\- "Oh really?!" -He countered and both of them laughed a little 'I have to bring Lucy to watch this one soon, so I won't look like a colored ponies liking weirdo' he thought.

\- "Ok then, let's see what else is here. Oh my gosh!" -Jordan claimed when she found a movie she liked. - "Please Lincoln! I really want to watch this one, please." -

\- "Which one?" -He asked her.

\- "Gravity Falls, second generation." -She was getting excited.

\- "Wait?! You like Gravity Falls?!" -

\- "Are you kidding?! I love Gravity Falls! I've seen some trailers and comments from the author, 'TurqoiseGirl35', that's a nickname, of course, Alex Hirsch complimented her work himself. Please Lincoln, let's watch this one, please!" -

\- "Of course! I love Gravity Falls too! But to tell you the truth, I've never heard about a second generation. I just stayed with the first one, you know, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Stan and Ford." -

\- "Well, I don't want to spoil you anything at all, but this second generation is about Dipper's kids and also Mabel's kids!" -

\- "Really! Well… Let's find out what their kids are capable of." -Lincoln said getting in line to get the tickets. They after went for popcorn sodas and nachos and got in to watch the movie.

A couple of hours later they got out walking slowly, Jordan was holding Lincoln's arm, she was sobbing.

\- "That was awesome, sad, incredible, and so well done." -Lincoln complimented the movie, but then he saw at Jordan. - "Hey! Are you ok?" -He was worried.

\- "How… How could Bill do such a thing?" -She was crying.

\- "Hey… Hey… It's ok, it was just a movie, nothing about that happened for real." -He was trying to comfort her

\- "But… But…" -She couldn't even say it. Lincoln didn't know what to do, so he followed his instincts and hugged her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until.

\- "AWWWW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" -They heard Lincoln's mom and turned to look at her, she was taking photos with her phone, embarrassing them even more.

\- "Mom, please!" -Lincoln tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to him. - "Mom! There was something awful in the movie and made Jordan feel sad." -He whispered at her and then, Rita stopped and looked at Jordan, who was still crying a little, but looking at Lincoln and his mom brought a slight smile to her face, that, and the fact that Lincoln worried for her own good and tried to cheer her up.

\- "He's a perfect gentleman." -She thought.

\- "Oh. I'm sorry Jordan, I didn't know." -Lincoln's mom apologized.

\- "It's… It's ok Mrs. Loud, I'm ok now." -She wiped her eyes, smiling at her.

\- "Still up for dinner?" -Lincoln asked her calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

\- "Yes Lincoln, don't worry. I'm hungry though." -

\- "Ok, then." -He offered his arm to her and she took it.

They arrived at Jean Juan's Mexican-French buffet and asked for a table for two. The hostess lead them to a little table, and then Rita asked for a single table just to watch them a little.

The dinner went smoothly and both teens enjoyed each other company, They talked about school, and what they expected from the new school year. Everything went fine and they had a lot of fun. After they finished, Lincoln asked for the bill and paid it, Jordan insisted that at least she'd pay the tip.

Rita drove them to Jordan's house and Lincoln walked her to the door. He knocked and waited for Jordan's parents to open the door.

\- "I had a lot of fun Jordan. I mean it." -Lincoln said taking her hands in his.

\- "Me too Lincoln, except for that part in the movie. I'm still shaken." -She trembled a little.

\- "Yeah! I know. That was quite disturbing, but still, that movie was great." -

\- "Yes. The ending was awesome." -

They looked at each other for a moment, and then they felt it, they got close to each other and kissed on the lips, a very nice kiss for both of them, but Jordan felt like she had kissed him before, when they separated, she was very pleased and confused.

\- "What?" -He asked her.

\- "It… It's just… I feel like I've kissed you before." -he gulped. - "But that can't be, this is our first date and…" -She was interrupted by her mom opening the door.

\- "THERE YOU ARE! HOW DID IT GO?!" -She asked them.

\- "Quite good mom. I had a lot of fun and we'll date again, soon. Right Lincoln?" -She snuggled at his arm.

\- "Yes… Yes, of course! Next time is your turn to pick the day, the place and the activity, ok?" -Lincoln said and her eyes sparkled.

\- "We have a deal then. Se you around Linky!" -She said and pecked him on the cheek. He returned the kiss and said bye to both of them, he went to Vanzilla and got in the copilot seat, a broad smile on his lips.

\- "Did you enjoy your date honey?" -His mom asked him.

\- "Yes. A lot. Please erase the photos you took, including those from our kiss."

\- "That ain't gonna happen kiddo." -Rita said turning on the engine and driving home. Lincoln smiled at his mom.

\- "So glad I didn't need my 'other stuff' in the end, tonight. It was good to be a normal teenager for once." -Lincoln thought happily

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- "Ok! I'm here! I'm ready! Let's do this!" -Clyde Mcbride exclaimed, he was in a labs room, waiting for someone.

In another room, a couple of men were looking at the teen through a screen.

\- "He's willing to do it." -One of them said.

\- "Yeah. He must be really desperate or really angry." -The other said.

\- "Either way we're earning something from these tests. Aren't we?" -

\- "Yeah. But still, the serum affects the patient's mind. They can't recognize good from bad. As long as they can achieve their goals, it doesn't matter what they have to do." -

\- "That's not our problem. We're instructed to test the serum in people, and his parents signed the forms. We're protected anyway."

\- "But still… He's too young." -

\- "Hey, if you're having troubles now with this project, I can take care if this myself." -He looked at his partner's eyes and the other one gulped.

\- "No, no, I'm on it." -He went to the door.

\- "Don't forget your white coat. If he thinks you're a doctor trying to help him, he won't resist to the shot." -The first one turned to the screen.

\- "Yes, ok." -The other one said taking a white coat from a chair, he carried a little briefcase that contained their experimental drug and a syringe, and went to the room where Clyde was waiting.

\- "Don't make me doubt about your compromise with this project, Birkin. You know what could happen." -The man said looking at the screen, very attentive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I'm sorry, I promised to try and upload something at least once a month and I haven't kept my word, so I'm deeply sorry for that. But in my defense, well… I work in a syringes' factory, so, I guess you can imagine how much work we've had since February. We've had to sacrifice some free days just to keep our products flowing and getting where they are needed the most right now. I used these couple of days they gave us due to Easter to make this chapter only. I have priorities, so, please forgive me if it takes too long to read something new for a while. We're stronger together, don't forget that, ok? Read you around.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-man was swinging over the city, minding his own business when he spotted it. He stopped and clang on a building's window to look at it better.

\- "A BUS FULL OF PEOPLE RUNNING OUT OF CONTROL AROUND THE CITY! I've seen this movie already!" -He said out loud, not minding the people on the other side of the window taking pictures of him. He then jumped and started to chase the bus. It took him a couple of blocks to reach it and fell over the bus's roof, he went straight to the driver's window and poked his head through it.

The driver yelled desperately - "HELP! IT HAS NO BREAKS!" –

Spider-man took a look inside the bus and saw that there were at least 30 people in it, including kids.

\- "Tell them to hang on as hard as they can!" -He told the driver and went to the bus's middle part upside-down and looked at the front and back wheel axles. - "Ok, this is just an easy physics problem. I just have to increase friction on the axles and the bus will stop. I hope my web is strong enough to stop it before we crash with something." -He got into the bus's bottom and shot his web to both axles, but their speed destroyed the web before it could get thick enough to stop the bus. - "Dang it!" Wait! What did Lana say about car breaks?" -He remembered something that Lana taught him about fixing Vanzilla breaks "The bigger and heavier the car, the hardest is for it to stop due to its torque, so, you need to keep the breaks at the best possible conditions, most vehicles have the breaks on the back wheels, because if you need to stop suddenly, the force that you provoke could cause you several damage if they were on the front wheels."

He turned to the back wheels axle and pointed his hands at the wheels, he shot his web at both wheels at the same time and kept it until it became big and thick around the wheels, he then pulled the web to the axle center and the bus slowed down little by little, until it finally stopped.

The driver sighed in relief and opened the door.

Still under the bus, Spider-man checked the axle and found the problem, he pulled it in took it with him, he then went out to help people to get down the bus.

When the police arrived, they asked the driver what happened.

\- "I… I don't know." -The driver hesitated. - "Everything was just fine, it just suddenly failed."

\- "I found the problem." -Spider-man said to the officers, keeping some distance just in case they tried to arrest him, he then showed them the breaks hose. - "Here." -He handed the hose to the officer.

\- "Is it rotten or broken?" -The officer asked him.

\- "It may seem so, but no, the hose was cut and burned. This was on purpose." -Spider-man told him and then he turned to the driver. - "Are you sure it was working fine before?" -

\- "Absolutely! I check everything before I start my shift. And the bus was working fine before. I picked and left around 30 people before it failed." -The bus's driver explained.

The police officers and Spider-man looked at each other and then back to the bus's driver

\- "Did you see something out of the ordinary? Or someone acting weird before the failure?" -An officer asked him.

\- "Not much, just the "common weirdness" in the city. The weirdest thing I've seen today is our friendly neighbor right here." -He said pointing at Spider-man. - "By the way, thanks a lot for your help." -He looked at him and extended his hand.

Spider-man hesitated a little but then grabbed the man's hand and shook it. - "You're very welcome sir." -Spider-man said and after letting go the driver's hand he turned to the police officers. - "So?" -He asked.

\- "Hey! You can't arrest him! He saved us!" -One of the passengers protested, then another joined him.

\- "That's right! We could have died and he came to our aid!" -

And another. - "You may not like it. But he's capable to do things that no one else's can, including you. He got to the bus before any police car and stopped it without destroying the tires or doing something rash."

\- "Easy. Easy people. We don't want to arrest him but to thank him." -A police officer said. - "You're right. He's capable to do many things we can't do and that's why he was capable to save you without hurting anyone." -The officer turned to Spider-man. - "Thank you for your help Spider-man. We're glad you're on our side." -The police offered his hand to him and he took it.

\- "Just trying to be useful officer." -Spider-man said and released the police's hand. Then he left while people applauded to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Loud house, a little later. Lynn was finishing with her moving to her new bedroom, her sisters were giving her a hand.

\- "Where the heck is Lincoln?! He should be here helping us!" -Lola whined while carrying a pack of blankets to Lynn's bedroom.

\- "Let him be Lola. Maybe he's with his new girlfriend." -Luan said smiling, carrying Lynn's baseball set.

\- "HAHA! Yeah right!" -Lola mocked. - "Just a few dates and they're already boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure!" -She said sarcastically.

\- "Well, I saw Jordan at the restaurant today and she seemed to be in the ninth cloud." -Lucy said - "She was daydreaming and had a broad smile all the time. It was disgusting." -She said and all her sisters rolled their eyes.

\- "Hey Lucy! Why do you hate happiness so much?" -Lily asked her, taking her by surprise and making the others turn to her.

\- "Ahm… Eh… Well… It's… It's not like… Like I… I hate…" -Lucy hesitated and her sisters kept inquisitive looks on her. - "Like I hate happiness… it's… its… just." -

\- "SORRY I'M LATE! What do you want me to do Lynn?" -Lincoln got in the room. All his sisters, except Lucy, turned to him with fire in their eyes. - "Bad timing?" -He asked them backing off and all of them nodded slowly. - "I better bring something from Lynn… Erh… from Lucy's bedroom here. I may take a while." -He got out the room.

\- "I'll help you." -Lucy took the chance to get off the hook too and followed Lincoln.

Once in Lucy's bedroom, Lincoln picked her punching bag effortlessly, with just one hand.

\- "WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO STRONG?!" -Lucy asked him when he saw him doing something that even Lynn can't do without help.

\- "Puberty has its good points Lucy. You'll find it out for yourself at some point." -He explained.

\- "Yeah! Easy for you to say, you're a boy, puberty isn't that hard for you." -Lucy seemed offended.

\- "Maybe you're right. Puberty is different for boys, but still, don't just focus on the period Lucy, some good things are coming for you, I'm sure of it. Maybe I'm not the right person to tell you these sorts of things, but you can ask mom, and Luan, Lynn, Lori, Leni and Luna. Pretty sure they can give you better advise than me." -He caressed her cheek, making her blush a little and carrying the punching bag to Lynn's bedroom.

After that, all of them kept moving Lynn's stuff to her new bedroom and after a couple of hours, everything was almost ready. Lincoln was carrying a box with some old sport uniforms when his phone jingled, he checked the message. "Hey Linky! I finished my shift! Wanna hang out a little while?" The message also had some emojis with happy faces and kissing faces. Lincoln smiled and blushed a little. He messaged back "Sorry JJ, I'm helping Lynn to move to her new bedroom. Maybe tomorrow." -He sent the message and took the box to Lynn's bedroom, just when he put the box on Lynn's bed his phone jingled again. "AAAWWW! Come on Linky, we'll get back to school next week! Just a little while, please. Maybe I can go to your place and help too." She suggested.

\- "Hey guys! Can Jordan come over to hang out a little?" -He asked his family and all of them agreed. He texted back. "Sure! That would be great! He added some emojis with broad smiles and sent it. He didn't even put his phone back into his pocket when he got a new message. "PERFECT! I'll be there soon!" lots of happy faces were with that message.

When Jordan arrived at the Loud house, the moving was over, what a shame, Jordan knocked at the door, she learned the hard way to never, ever, ring the Loud house's doorbell. Lisa was the one that opened the door. - "Hi Lisa. How are you?" -She asked the eight years old girl.

\- "Really fine Jordan. Good to see you here, although we've finished with Lynn's moving to her new bedroom. I'm sure my brother will be happy to see you." -She let her get in the house.

\- "Thanks Lisa. I hope so. May I take a seat." -

\- "Yes. Of course! Feel yourself at home." -Lisa said and Jordan sat on the couch and Lisa sat beside her with a Quantum Physics book, but she took a moment to look at the girl, who was looking around, trying to find Lincoln. - "He's in the bathroom." -She said as a matter of fact, smirking a little and going back to her book.

\- "Oh! Am I that obvious?" -Jordan asked her, blushing.

\- "A little bit, yes. But it's ok, you like my brother and he likes you back."

\- "REALLY?!" -Jordan asked her excitedly, a big smile, sparkling eyes and high hopes in her heart.

\- "Yeah. He's been in a very good mood since that first date. Haven't seen him like that since before Ronnie Ann's departure and…" -Lisa fell silent when she noticed Jordan's look and gulped "wrong move Lisa" she thought. - "Well… you know… Hehe… he… and Ronnie were… very close… Hehe… Despite the harmless bullying she used to do to Lincoln, both of them enjoyed each other company and… well… when she left… he… he was a little depressed… but… but… he got over it after a while and… and… moved on and…" -Jordan's glare on her was making Lisa uncomfortable. - "But… now he's really happy and cheerful and… well… he enjoys your company Jordan… And… And… he… maybe he'll ask you to be his girlfriend soon." -Lisa finished and after a few seconds Jordan looked away from her, sighing.

\- "Not so sure about that." -Jordan said looking at the floor.

\- "Wha… What?! Why do you say that?" -Lisa asked her.

\- "Well… We've had a few dates and hanged out for a while, and I really, really enjoy every moment I spent with him, but it seems that when he's about to ask me to be his girlfriend, something bothers him and misses the chance.

\- "How's so?" -Lisa asked her.

\- "Well… Three days ago we were having lunch at the burping burger and having a great time, he took my hand and told I was pretty, everything was settled, he just had to ask, and obviously I'd say yes, but then, he excused himself to the bathroom and I stood there like 20 minutes waiting for him, when I finally decided to leave he came back breathing hard and sweating like crazy, he apologized to me and walked me home, he said he was very sorry, pecked me on the cheek and left." -

\- "Interesting. Did you say it happened last week, around midday?" -Lisa asked her quite interested.

\- "Uhm… yeah" -Jordan said not understanding the sudden interest from the girl.

\- "Do you remember other situations like that one?" -Lisa asked her going closer to her.

\- "I… think so, why do you ask?" -

\- "I'm doing a little research about teens behavior, and Lincoln, as the only male teen close to me, is a very interesting specimen." -Lisa answered looking straight at Jordan's eyes. - "Now tell me about those other times something like that has happened."

\- "Well… ok, the day after our first date, we hanged out after work and were fooling around the mall, we were at the arcade and he was beating this really hard metal slug 3 final boss effortlessly, some people were around us looking at him playing, but then his phone jingled and he checked it, then he just forgot about the game and left, excusing himself, he just left." -

Lisa seemed to take notes. - "Do you remember the time?" -She asked.

\- "Uhm… Around five or five thirty in the afternoon." -

\- "Ok… anything else?" -Lisa was very interested in Jordan.

\- "Ahm…" -Jordan was feeling uncomfortable. - "Last week… I was… waiting for him just to take a cup of coffee and talk. But he arrived late, like an hour late, I was so angry and confused… I really thought that he's not interested in me and like crying. But he arrived with a big bouquet of roses and apologized because of work, and asked me if I still wanted to go out with him, he seemed ashamed, but he was still sweaty." -She suddenly felt angry.

\- "Aha… Do you remember the time?" -Lisa tried to be empathic, but she failed.

\- "Eh… around 6:00 o'clock… maybe." -

\- "Mmmm… interesting." -Lisa seemed to be thinking in something, then she looked at Jordan and smiled at her. - "Don't worry Jordan, Lincoln is quite interested in you. I've said it already, I haven't seen him this happy since a while." -Lisa smiled at her and Jordan smiled back. - "Quick question Jordan?" -

\- "Yes?" -

\- "Can't you ask him to be your boyfriend?" -Lisa asked her and Jordan gulped. - "I know it's not very traditional but you're known to be fearless and brave. If Lincoln is afraid to ask you to be his girlfriend, why don't you ask him instead?" -Lisa suggested smirking and Jordan smirked back.

They kept chatting happily until Lincoln came down and saw them, he smiled at them and greeted them.

\- "Hey girls! How are you doing?" -he approached them from behind the couch. He ruffled Lisa's hair and pecked Jordan on the cheek.

\- "Hi Lincoln." -Both girls greeted him.

\- "We were just chatting a little." -Lisa answered him.

\- "About what?" -He asked them.

\- "Just something about our common interest Linky." -Jordan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. - "Let's go for a walk." -She said calmly and he followed her.

\- "Ok. Tell mom and dad that I'd be back for dinner Lisa, please, see you." -Lincoln said before leaving the house, closing the door behind him.

Five minutes after he left, Lisa made sure he wasn't close and went to her personal bunker, once inside it she went to a blackboard and checked it. It was a conspiracy blackboard.

\- "Ok. Three days ago, at midday, Lincoln "was" with Jordan at burping burger, but he left her for at least twenty minutes." -She wrote it on the blackboard. - "About that time, Spider-man stopped a bank robbery pretty close to the burping burger. It took him like ten minutes to catch, stop and knock out the three robbers." -She added a picture from Spider-man in front of the bank.

\- "The day after their first date. They were hanging out at the mall's arcade and he left her. That day, was an accident in one of the locals under reparations, catching three workers under a beam,

Spider-man arrived and lifted the beam, helping them to get out, it didn't take him long, but still…" -She noted and added an image too.

\- "Last week, Lincoln left early to meet Jordan, but he arrived late, at six… Before that, Spider-man was seen on many places, he saved a kid from being hit by a car, a suicidal that jumped from a building, a mugger that attacked a couple with a knife, a gang that tried to steal a safety truck full of money." -Lisa added an image of Spider-man swinging around the buildings.

\- "I'm so close… Almost sure… I just need some sort of confirmation… Lincoln, why don't you trust us? or me? We can help you… Come on Linc! I'm almost certain that you're Spider-man." -She wiped her eyes. - "You help everyone you can, why don't you let us help you, by trusting us your secret." -Lisa sniffed. - "If you just tell me, I'd keep your secret, and help you. Please Lincoln, don't make me do this the hard way when you get hurt, and tell everyone my speculations about you." -Lisa started to cry. - "This is the first time in my life, that I hope to be wrong." -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lincoln and Jordan walked holding hands to the Ketcham park. The environment was smooth and comfortable, Lincoln offered to get her an ice cream and she accepted, while he went for the ice cream she went to sit on a bench. She made a decision while Lincoln was getting the ice cream.

\- "Ok, I'm gonna do it." -She said enthusiastically. - "I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend." -

Once Lincoln brought her the chocolate and mint ice cream, he sat beside her with his own ice cream, from the same flavor, and took her hand again. After a while, Lincoln took a deep breath and looked straight at Jordan.

\- "Hey Jordan!" -He started and she looked at him. - "I… I…" -He stuttered.

\- "Lincoln, before you say anything, please, let me ask you something." -

\- "No, no, please let me finish. I have something very important to ask you." -

\- "Not this time Lincoln. I have to ask you something before you suddenly leave me alone here." -

\- "What?! I didn't mean to do that and I'm really sorry. But I really, really have something very important to ask you Jordan. Just let me talk." -

\- "No way Lincoln. I have something very important to ask you too. Let me talk first." -

\- "Ok. Here's the deal, we ask at the same time. Is that ok?" -She nodded at that. - "Ok, here we go. 1… 2… 3." -

\- "Will you be my girlfriend / boyfriend?" -Both of them asked looking at each other eyes. Then both of them blushed hard. - "That's… That's what I wanted to ask you?" -Both of them said at the same time. - "But… but…" -Again, both of them said at the same time. – "Stop it!" -And again. They stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other, blushing. - "That's what you wanted to ask me?!" -Both of them said at the same time again and then Jordan lifted a hand.

\- "We have to stop doing that now." -She said calmly and he shut his mouth and nodded at her. - "So, that's what you wanted to ask me." -She took his hands in hers and he nodded. She laughed, then he laughed too. - "Ok Lincoln, I accept to be your girlfriend, but you have to accept to be my boyfriend too. Remember that I asked you too." -She had a broad smile on her lips.

He nodded at her. - "Very well Jordan. I accept to be your boyfriend from now on." -He said and kissed her on the lips.

\- "Can you walk me home? New boyfriend." -She asked him.

\- "Yes, Of course! New girlfriend." -He said taking her hand, both of them walked holding hands, they finished their ice creams on their way to Jordan's home.

\- "Well, we'll be back at school next Monday." -She stated when they arrived at her home.

\- "Yes." -He agreed.

\- "And you and me are going to be a couple." -

\- "Yep." -

\- "This school year is going to be awesome." -

\- "I totally agree with that." -He said and kissed her on the lips, a very warm and tender kiss.

\- "Our first kiss as a couple." -She said blushing and smiling at him.

\- "Yeah." -He smiled at her and then he hugged her and kissed her again.

\- "Ahem…" -They broke the kiss at that and they found Jordan's dad at the door frame, looking at them, he had a tender smile. - "Thank for bringing my little girl back home safe and sound young man. I really appreciate it." -He played the overprotective dad façade with Lincoln; he actually likes Lincoln and thinks that he's good for Jordan and vice versa.

\- "It was my pleasure Mr. Jameson. I really like your daughter." -Lincoln played along. He turned to her again. - "I guess we'll see each other again until Monday, at school." -

\- "Yes, it seems so." -She said tightening her grip on Lincoln's hand, smiling and looking at him. She pecked him on the cheek one final time. - "See you on Monday." -And she went to her dad.

\- "See you on Monday." -He said and left, looking at her with a broad smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, first school day, every kid and teen is getting ready, and in the Loud house, we have eight kids getting ready, seven girls and one boy, four teens and four pre-teens, one of them is a super-hero.

Even if the older girls have moved out, the chaos hasn't decreased, there are still fights for the bathroom, for the breakfast and for getting ready in general. As it became common, Lincoln handled many things to help his sisters getting ready. He was making breakfast to his younger sisters while Luan was getting dressed and Lynn was taking her bath.

\- "So… Jordan and you are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" -Lily asked him while he served her a ham and eggs plate with a glass of milk and one with orange juice.

\- "Yes… We're a couple now." He answered her with a broad smile while he served Lisa a fried eggs plate.

\- "Are you excited for finally getting a real girlfriend?" -Lola asked, trying to annoy him.

\- "Yes…" -He answered plainly and calmly. - "I really am excited Lola, why do you ask?" -He looked at her smiling and she just fell silent and kept eating her breakfast. The other girls held their laughter.

\- "Ready to go guys?" -Luan came into the dining room holding Vanzilla keys.

\- "We're almost ready Luan, don't worry, we still have time." -Lincoln answered her, offering her a ham and eggs plate, which she took gladly.

\- "Yeah. But we still have to wait for Lynn." -She said taking a glass with orange juice.

\- "Not for long sis." -Lynn got in the dining room, dressed and ready for the day, she took another ham and eggs plate from Lincoln and started to eat.

\- "Very well then. Once we're done with breakfast, we're leaving for school, ok?" -Luan asked them and all of them nodded at her.

Luan was happy with her new role in the house, now she's the older sibling, the only ones above her are their parents, and as they have always been very busy with their jobs, it has always been up to the older sibling to keep everything under control, well, as much control as there can be in a house with 13 people in it, most of them, underage kids. First, and obviously the best, was Lori, she knew how to handle 10 kids by her own, Leni wasn't that good when she got the position after Lori's departure, Luna did a quite good job last year, and now, it's Luan's turn to rule the house. It's going to be only one year, but she will make it worth it every single day.

After all of them were ready, they got into Vanzilla and Luan drove them to their respective schools, when she left Lincoln, she noticed that he seemed nervous.

\- "Hey! Don't you worry Linc! You like her and she likes you back. And you two look really cute together!" -She cheered him and he smiled at her.

\- "Thanks Luan. I really appreciate your support. See you at home girls." -Lincoln waved bye at his sisters while Luan took Lynn with her to high school.

Once inside the building, Lincoln noticed there was a lot of movement in there, many students were running and chatting, going to somewhere else. 'What's going on?' he wondered and followed a few students. He got close to a classroom full of people, there were students trying to get in and they seemed extremely excited. He met Paige outside the classroom, trying to get in.

\- "Hey Paige! What's up?" -He asked her casually.

\- "Didn't you hear? Rusty finally revealed his secret ID!" -She was extremely excited.

\- "What do you mean?" -Lincoln was confused.

\- "I MEAN THAT RUSTY IS SPIDER-MAN! HE FINALLY DECIDED TO COME OUT AND REVEAL HIS ID TO EVERYONE!" -

\- "WHAT?!" -Lincoln was astonished.

\- "I know right! It's incredible! Who would have thought that such a skinny guy could be an awesome hero?!" -Paige's excitement was overwhelming, but Lincoln was already upset and tried to get into the classroom to confront Rusty.

Inside the classroom Rusty was surrounded by other students, mostly girls trying to flirt with him.

\- "Hmmm… Interesting. All of those girls just turned him down over and over again in the past years when he tried to flirt with them. And now they're all over him because 'He is Spider-man'? -Lincoln said angrily to no one, but a few students heard him and Paige confronted him.

\- "I didn't think you were the jealousy type Lincoln." -She teased him.

\- "I'm not jealous!" -He countered.

\- "Come on Linc. It's not Rusty's fault that he was born with such amazing abilities and he uses them to help and save people in dangerous situations. And well… He's quite cute." -

Lincoln looked at her sternly - "What?" -She asked him.

\- "You said he was even more disgusting and ridiculous than me last year." -He kept his stare on her.

\- "Pff… That's past Lincoln. Now I see Rusty under a new light, not like you, you're still ridiculous, do I have to remind you that absurd letter you gave me?" -She bothered him.

\- "I was being honest with what I was feeling back then Paige. If that's a good reason to you to make fun of me, then… Shame on you." -Lincoln kept calm and controlled all the time, and that bothered Paige and she tried to counterattack.

\- "HAHA! You're wrong Lincoln, the shame is all yours! You were so cheesy and ridiculous that I still laugh really hard when I remember it." -

Lincoln just kept his stare on her, he was clearly upset, looking at the girl's mocking attitude, and then to Rusty, who was just bragging about something he's not, and things he hasn't done at all.

\- So bad you laugh at someone's feelings Paige. That makes you a bitch." -They heard someone behind them and turned around.

\- "Jordan!" -Lincoln was really happy to see her.

\- "Hi Linky. Where's my good morning kiss honey?" -She was very calm, looking straight at Lincoln's eyes, he blushed a little and smiled at her, then, he approached to her and gave her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. Their actions caught some students' attention. Paige huffed and looked away from them.

They separated and Jordan snuggled at him a little. - "What's going on?" -She asked.

\- "Rusty revealed that he's Spider-man because he couldn't take it anymore!" -Paige answered with a big grin on her face.

\- "WHAT?!" -Jordan was as astonished as Lincoln.

\- "Yes! He's so great and brave. But in the end, all that stress broke him. Now it's up to us to make him feel better, right Jor…" -She stopped and looked around to find Jordan going straight at him. When Jordan was face to face with Rusty, she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him, just like that, she just kissed him on the lips, making everyone there gasp.

\- "It seems she has broken with you already Lincoln." -Paige said mocking him, and Lincoln felt his heart break and he showed it in his eyes. Paige saw this and felt bad for him. - "Hey Lincoln, listen, it's not that bad, you're a good guy too, you deserve better, don't worry, you'll find a better girlfriend at some point." -Paige saw how Lincoln looked down shutting his eyes to hold his tears.

At the same time, Jordan broke the kiss and looked straight at Rusty with a tender smile, she approached to his ear and whispered something.

\- "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" -Rusty yelled, making everyone look at them.

\- "You heard me moron!" -Jordan said pointing at him. - "YOU ARE NOT SPIDER-MAN." -She yelled convinced.

\- "How are you so sure about it?" -He asked her playing cool.

\- "Because Spider-man kisses millions of times better than you." - She said pointing at him, she seemed angry.

\- "YOU KISSED SPIDER-MAN?!" -A girl yelled angrily.

\- "Yeah! I kissed Spider-man once. And it was one of the best kisses I've ever had" -She said blushing hard, a big smile on her face and putting her hands on her cheeks. - "The only one that kisses even better is MY NEW BOYFRIEND LINCOLN LOUD!" -She said turning around and pointing at Lincoln, who blushed really hard. Then, he felt everyone staring at him.

\- "Pffft… Yeah! Right! We all know that you have felt something for Lincoln since sixth grade!" -Paige countered. - "And now you're trying to steal Rusty's thunder just to let us know that you finally are dating this nerd." -She pointed at Lincoln.

\- "HEY!" -Lincoln claimed.

\- "That's not true!" -Jordan yelled angrily.

\- "YES IT IS! You're even capable to say that Lincoln is Spider-man instead of Rusty just to make your point clear to everyone!" - That made Lincoln gulp hard.

Jordan and Page were looking at each other furiously.

\- "Girls… Girls… You don't have to fight for me. There's enough Rusty for every girl here!" -Rusty said getting in the middle of them and pushing them aside.

\- "You're right Rusty." -Paige said in a flirtatious tone, looking at Rusty as if he was some sort of angel. Jordan just huffed.

\- "But I have to say that I enjoyed our second kiss Jordan. Maybe when you get tired of Lincoln, you'll come to me for more sugar. Don't worry, I'll keep a spot just for you when you are ready." -Rusty winked at her, making her blush, but in anger, not in excitement, and then he went to the door, passing by Lincoln, he stopped him standing in front of him.

\- "Why?" -He asked him.

\- "Why what?" -Rusty asked him back.

\- "Why are you doing this?" -Lincoln asked him again.

\- "Because being Spider-man is too much work, so stressful, I need some relief fella." -He answered joyfully.

\- "I don't mean that." -Lincoln was very serious all the time.

\- "What do you mean then?" -

\- "You know what I mean Rusty. What you're doing is dangerous.

\- "Dangerous?! For who?" -

\- "FOR YOU! FOR YOUR FAMILY! FOR YOUR CLASSMATES! FOR EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL!" -Lincoln exploded.

\- "Take it easy Lincoln. It's no big deal. No one will get hurt as long as Spider-man is here! Right everyone?!" -Rusty showed off and Lincoln couldn't but look at him not believing what he just heard, and everyone was applauding and agreeing with him. - "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to class." -He said and turned around. - "Who's the pretty girl that has math class with me?" -He asked to everyone, and five girls raised their hands and went to him, clinging at his arms. - "Shall we go, ladies?" -He asked them and they giggled like dumb girls, making a few of the other girls, including Jordan, to feel disgusted.

Lincoln sighed in deception 'This isn't going to end well, I know it', he thought, then he felt an arm cling at his own and he turned to find Jordan holding him and looking at him with a very deep blush on her eyes. - "I'm sorry for what I did… I just wanted to find out the truth." - She apologized. He looked at her in the eyes and he knew she was telling the truth, but he was still a little hurt. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

\- "It's ok." -He said tenderly. - "But you'll have to make it up to me later, date at Gus 'n' Grub after school?" -He asked her.

\- "deal." -She said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. Paige seemed bothered by that.

\- "So… I kiss even better than Spider-man uh?" -He asked her while they left the classroom to go to their own class and Jordan giggled at that.

On their way there, they found out that Rusty's "revelation" has spread like fire, he was surrounded by students that wanted a selfie, an autograph, a kiss. Both teens shrugged it off and kept on their way to their class. Right before they got into their Literature class, they found Clyde, and Lincoln's spider-sense triggered again.

\- "What's up Clyde? Ready for a new school year?" -Jordan asked him happily. He looked at her and nodded, but without any other facial reaction. Then he looked at Rusty, who was coming to them.

\- "So… He's Spider-man uh?" -Clyde asked them in a serious tone.

\- "Nah!... He's just showing off a lie. Taking the chance that no one knows who's under the mask." -Jordan said as calm as she could, but she was clearly angry.

\- "Why would he do something so stupid?!" -Clyde asked again.

\- "Just look at that Clyde. Look at all those girls around him. All of them turned him down FOR YEARS! And now they're all over him." -Lincoln answered this time.

\- "I asked Jordan. Get on your own business Loud." -Clyde was rash then and both teens looked at each other in the eyes.

\- "Hey Clyde! Chill out. You didn't ask me specifically. Lincoln just answered your question. No need to be rude." -Jordan got in and Clyde turned to her.

\- "Shut up whore! I wasn't talking to you!" – Clyde was extremely rude.

\- "What did you say?!" -Lincoln pushed him away.

\- "Are you deaf or something Loud? She's a whore, just like your sister Lor…" -POW! Clyde didn't finish his sentence because Lincoln punched him straight on the face, sending him to the floor. Clyde looked up at Lincoln, rage was written all over his face.

\- "FIRST! You are going to apologize to her!" -Lincoln yelled angrily, signaling at Jordan. - "SECOND! You are going to apologize for my sister!" -No one has seen Lincoln so angry before, ever. - "And THIRD, you're going to leave before I lost control and beat you into a bloddy…" - SMACK!

There were a few things that took Lincoln by surprise. First of all, the punch itself, he couldn't react on time to avoid it. Second, his spider-sense wasn't fast enough to warn him about it. Third, Clyde's punch hurt him, it actually hurt him, he has got punches and hits from many thieves before, some of them with objects like tubes and bats, but most of those punches with bare hands, he barely felt them, they felt like pinches, but this time, the punch hurt him for real. He stepped back and turned to see Clyde there, on his feet, smirking. He cleaned his cheek with his hand and then, he punched Clyde again on the stomach. Both teens started to fight while students gathered around them, encouraging them to keep fighting, while Jordan didn't know what to do, she wanted to stop them, but she also felt insulted by Clyde, and at the same time, happy and flattered that Lincoln stood for her and defended her honor. "He cares about me; he really cares about me!" she thought happily and blushing, but seeing him fighting his once best friend for her, was hurting her.

\- "Ugh! Men! Such idiots! Fighting for nothing." -Amy, one of Jordan's closest friends said approaching to her. - "Why are they fighting Jordan?" -She asked her.

\- "Clyde said I'm a whore and Lincoln defended me."

\- "KICK HIS ASS LINCOLN! NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS THAT WAY! NO ONE!" -Amy yelled angrily.

The fight kept on until a teacher came and dispersed the students, he grabbed both teens by their collars' shirts and separated them, Clyde threw on last punch that hit the teacher on the face, said teacher looked at Clyde straight at the eyes, and said teenagers defy him with his gaze, then the teacher turned to Lincoln, who was looking at Jordan, and then, the teacher turned to Jordan.

\- "The three of you will come with me to the Principal's office, NOW!" -The teacher ordered dragging Lincoln and Clyde with him, Jordan just followed them closely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three students were sitting on some benches in front of the Principal's office while the teacher was inside, telling the principal what happened, the teacher seemed very upset because they could hear him through the door. The door opened and the teacher came out, followed by the principal.

\- "Take it easy Hal, you need to calm down because you have to give a class in a few minutes, go out and take some fresh air." -the principal said patting his shoulder.

\- "Sigh… ok Stan, but talk to these three, especially that one, he dared to punch me." -The teacher said pointing at Clyde, who was still defying him and holding his laughter.

\- "Yes, I'll do it. But I need you to leave now." -The principal said and the teacher left. Then he turned to the kids. - "You." -He pointed at Clyde. - "Come with me." -He ordered him and Clyde walked behind him, closing the door.

Once Lincoln and Jordan were alone, both of them sighed and an uncomfortable silence started.

\- "Thanks." -Jordan said calmly.

\- "What for?" -He asked her.

\- "For defending me, for being a gentleman, for being there for me." -She got close to him.

\- "I had to do it. And not just because you're my girlfriend. It was the right thing to do. But the fact that you're my girlfriend now, made it even more important to me." -Lincoln said smiling at her, taking her hand in his.

Jordan wiped some blood from Lincoln's cheek, she was getting closer to him. - "Such manly actions deserve a reward Linky." -She sounded some seductive.

\- "There… There's no need Jordan… I… I…" -He couldn't talk anymore, she was over him, leaning to him, he could feel her respiration, their lips met, and they had their best kiss so far. Such passion from Jordan and Lincoln still had some adrenaline from his fight. At that moment, there were just the two of them, Jordan over him, sitting on his lap, he rounded his arms around her back, their hormones ragging, the heat growing, Jordan could feel her panties getting wet, and then, something hard down there.

\- "You… naughty boy." -She whispered on his ear.

\- "Can you blame me? I'm kissing the most beautiful girl in the world." -He told her and kissed her again. Their hormones were taking control over them, they were almost ready to go further, but fortunately…

\- "Ahem…" -Both heard the principal's voice. They turned to look at him standing beside them with a very stern look on his eyes, they were incredibly embarrassed. Jordan got up from Lincoln's lap and went back to her seat, fixing her skirt, Lincoln crossed his legs trying to hide his boner.

\- "So… Which one of you, hormones filled brats is in better condition to talk to me about what happened at the hall back there, AND ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT HERE IN. MY. OFFICE?" -He asked them, his gaze was so hard that they were frightened.

\- "I… I am sir." -Lincoln lifted his hand.

\- "Are you sure kid? I don't think you could be able to walk properly right now." -

\- "Yes sir, I'm sure." -

\- "Very well then, come with me." -He said and lead Lincoln to his office. - "McBride, go and sit over there, I don't want you any close to miss Jameson right now. Your parents will arrive soon." -He ordered to Clyde, pointing at a chair at the other side of the room, said boy sat on the indicated chair and crossed his arms, looking at Jordan all the time, his gaze made her feel very uneasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- "What happened at the hall?" -The principal asked plainly.

\- "Me and Jordan were going to our first class when we met Clyde and he asked us about Rusty's situation." -

\- "Ah! His façade about being Spider-man, right?" -

\- "Yes! Indeed, how do you know it's a façade?" -

\- "Please kid! I wasn't born yesterday! But we're not here to talk about that, are we?" -The principal was a very though man, but he wasn't going, by any chance, to hurt any student, physically, emotionally or psychologically.

\- "Right. Well, Clyde asked to no one about that and Jordan answered him, then he asked something else and I answered him, but he said that he was talking to Jordan, and to get into my business." -

\- "Quite rude! Isn't it? But is that enough to punch your classmate on the face?" -

\- "No, it wasn't." -

\- "Then why did you punch him?" -

\- "Because right after that, Jordan claimed that he was being rude to me." -

\- "Such a sweet girl! Are you two together now?" -

\- "Yes, we are." -

\- "That explains why you two were doing some inappropriate activities right outside my office." -

\- "I'm very sorry, I don't know what happened to us, she was thanking me for what I did, and suddenly we were kissing, and then…" -

\- "You don't have to tell me, I saw you, remember? And I know perfectly what happened to you two, your hormones took over your common sense, you two are in that age in life, you can't control it, your hormones are faster than your brains right now, that's all. So, I can let it go this one time only, but just this time, ok?" -He said smiling at him and Lincoln nodded. - "But you haven't told me why did you punch your classmate?" -

\- "He… sigh… he called her a whore, and then he said the same about my sister Lori. I just couldn't take it and just punched him straight on the face with all my strength." -Lincoln explained.

\- "He said you sent him to the floor with that punch only. Is that true?" -

\- "Y… yes! You have no idea how angry I was… I am with him right now." -

\- "Actually… I do." -

\- "Really?" -

\- Yeah! If some guy, even a close friend, called my wife or my daughter a whore, I'd sent him straight to the hospital, or even the morgue if no one stops me on time." -He smiled at him and Lincoln smiled back. - "Unfortunately, the school's policy about fights is very strict. The least I have to do is to suspend you for three days, starting today. I'm calling your parents to tell them what happened, and I still have to talk with miss Jameson, if her story confirms yours, that's the lightest punishment I can give you, but if not, you'll be suspended for one whole week, understood?" -The principal said plainly and Lincoln couldn't but nod at him.

The principal took his phone and asked Lincoln for his father or his mother's phone number. Lincoln gave him his mom's phone number, and the man dialed it.

\- "Hi! Mrs. Loud! Good morning. I'm sorry to call you this early but we have a situation with your son, Lincoln, and we need you and / or your husband come to the school as soon as possible… Uh! Yeah! He's fine, don't you worry about that… I'd rather tell you what happened in person… Yeah, we'll be waiting for you right here… ok… See you soon." -He hanged and looked at Lincoln. - "She'll call your father and come soon, meanwhile you'll have to wait outside. And do not, I repeat DO NOT fight with Mr. McBride again or I won't have any more mercy on you. Is that clear?" -The principal sounded some menacing but Lincoln understood. The man stood up and guided Lincoln outside his office. - "Miss Jameson, come here please." -He called Jordan and she passed by Lincoln, they both shared a kind look and a smile and she got in the principal's office, while he sat right in front of Clyde, who seemed angry, that made Lincoln feel angry too. They stared at each other all the time. Time became slower, every second felt like an hour, Lincoln was expecting for Clyde to do something, but he was just sating at him all the time.

After a while, the main door opened and Lincoln saw Clyde's parents get in and go straight to their son, asking him if he was ok and many other things. A little later, Jordan came out, with the principal behind her, she sat beside Lincoln and took his hand.

\- "Well, while you two waits here for your parents." -The principal pointed at Lincoln and Jordan. - "I need to talk to you two about him." -He went to the McBride's pointing at Clyde. - "Come with me." -He said, but suddenly, the main door opened abruptly, letting get in Lincoln's parents, Jordan's mom walked in, calmly, behind them.

\- "Ok! We're here! What did you do this time?" -Lynn asked angrily, looking at Lincoln, who looked away from his father.

\- "I'll tell you what he did Mr. Loud." -The principal told him calmly. - "This problem also has something to do with your daughter, Mrs. Jordan. But, as we're too much for my little office, I'm going to go straight to the point right here." -The principal was the one in charge in his school, that was clear to everyone. - "Clyde McBride will be suspended for the whole week for insulting miss Jordan and fighting Mr. Loud. Lincoln Loud will be suspended for two days for fighting Mr. McBride. And miss Jordan will be suspended for the rest of the day, for insulting Mr. McBride in front of me." -

\- "What?! Why?! He deserves it!" -Jordan claimed angrily.

\- "That doesn't matter, you said many insults in front of me, the school's principal, you should have tried to control your temper, at least in front of me." -

\- "Ok, so… These two fought in the school and now are suspended, that's clear, but why did they fight in the first place?" -Rita asked.

\- "He insulted Jordan! And then, my sister Lori!" -Lincoln tried to keep calm, but he was ready to punch him again.

\- "I just said the truth! Lori left me behind and moved out with Bobby! Don't be surprised when she does the same to you when she finds Spider-man again. I SAW HER KISSING HIM ONCE!" -Clyde yelled angrily, pointing at Jordan.

Lincoln REALLY wanted to punch him again, but he thought it better when he saw the principal's face, he took a deep breath and asked. - "Did you really think that Lori, a woman six years older that you, would at some point, get interested in you?" -

\- "That's what was supposed to happen!" -Clyde was getting angrier by the second.

\- "You're wrong! Listen, Lori thinks of you more like another little brother! Nothing else! You should be thankful for that." -Rita Loud said as calmly as she could, but she was already tired of Clyde's insistence about Lori. - "She moved out to college with Bobby, and if everything goes well, at some point they'll get married and Lori will get pregnant and have Bobby's babies." -

\- "And if it doesn't work with Bobby, she'll find someone else, but that one, won't be you kid." -Lynn Senior continued. He was tired of Clyde too. - "Why don't you look for a girl of your age and move on? Now you have gone too far and insulted my son's girlfriend and fought him. YOU USED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! But now, because my older daughter moved on with her life, you just lost your mind and left him behind. As if all those years never happened!" -

\- "I don't want you to get close to my daughter again kid, not in the slightest way!" -Jordan's mom got in the conversation.

Clyde's parents just stood there listening all of that, they felt awful, but they knew what the others meant, Clyde has changed, and not for the better. They just stood there, watching their son hear all that and not reacting at all, he was just there, with a dark look on his eyes.

When Lincoln and Jordan's parents finished, the principal spoke again.

\- "Well… Now that everything's settled, and everyone has said what wanted to say. It's time for everyone to leave the school and take your kids with you. Remember that they're still suspended." -The principal announced looking at all the adults. - "Miss Jameson will be welcome back next Wednesday; Mr. Loud can come back until Thursday. AND you…" -He looked straight at Clyde. - "I don't want to see you here until next Monday. Is that clear?" -He was extremely serious.

\- "Crystal." -Clyde said not giving a shit, and going to the door, with his parents right behind him.

Lincoln and Jordan held their hands and looked at each other, smiling.

\- "Thank you for what you did for me." -Jordan thanked him and kissed him on the lips.

\- "It was the right thing to do." -He said, pecking her on the cheek.

Both teens joined their parents and left the school. On their way back home, they apologized with their parents for what happened and told them everything. Their parents forgave them and talked to them about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday morning. After two days staying at home, Lincoln was getting bored; He managed to sneak out a couple of times to patrol the city, but he found nothing too serious around there, just a few robbers trying to take advantage on some people.

His fight with Clyde got a lot of attention at school, and despite that the main gossip topic still was "Rusty's revelation", he enjoyed all the attention he got from his classmates for what he did.

'Jordan must in class right now… sigh… I miss her."

He was sitting on the couch watching T.V., all alone at home. His mom would arrive soon with Lilly, Lisa, Lola and Lana and he was just there, watching this new T.V. show about a Latin American girl that traveled to another dimension and became this strange owl witch's apprentice.

Then, a broadcast interrupted the show, the title said 'ASSAULT AT ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE HIGH SCHOOL'. Then the presenter appeared and talked.

\- "Today, a group of at least 10 men, heavily armed got into the Royal Woods middle high school and have all the students as hostages. We've got a video from them inside the school and they just said one thing" - The screen showed the video and one of the masked men in front of the camera just said 'We're looking for Spider-man, and we're not leaving until we find him and get rid of him'.

Lincoln didn't even think it, he just jumped off the couch and ran to his room, he grabbed a sports bag and ran out of the house as fast as he could, not minding that his mother and sisters had just arrived at the same moment he left, yelling at him to stop, but he didn't hear them.

He got into a building and got to the roof, the only thing in his mind while he changed clothes was 'If they hurt her, I'm gonna… ALL THIS IS RUSTY'S FAULT' -Spider-man shot his web and swung as fast as he could, he had to arrive at Royal Woods middle high ASAP.


End file.
